Spooky Mansion
by Princess Mei Mikan
Summary: REWRITTEN! Mikan: "Don't go near me or you'll be killed." Natsume: "I'll save you no matter what! I love you very much Mikan! I'll not let him do what he wants to you!"
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its character belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Warning: My grammar sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter One_

* * *

><p>The cold breeze can feel outside the place where the gang is currently staying. A group of people is happily eating their food at the cafeteria. One of them, a young blond lad with glasses remembered something and told them the good news.<p>

"Hey guys, my Auntie let us celebrate our Halloween party in her new mansion!" Yuu exclaimed while eating his own food on their table.

"Are you serious? That's totally cool! We don't have any more problems about the venue. So, where in Japan it was located?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Just an hour drive from Gakuen Alice." Yuu answered. "She will let us borrow it, but there's a condition."

"What's the condition?" Nonoko asked.

"Well, since she just bought it last week, in exchange for letting us use it, we have to clean it before and after the party." Yuu looked at them. "Is that okay?"

"Are you kidding? It is super duper okay! It's just cleaning anyway, right?" Anna exclaimed.

"There's no way I'm gonna clean a mansion!" Sumire complained.

"Okay then, you're free not to go anyway, Permy!" Koko said while looking at Sumire.

"O-okay, I will help prepare the venue. Just let me join the party!" Sumire said back.

"That's right! So I'm just gonna go tell the others." Koko exclaimed while starting to march going out of the cafeteria.

"Wait, Koko! Do you think Natsume and Ruka will join us?" Kitsu asked. Mikan, who was silently listening to her friends' conversation, looked at Kitsu. She pretended to eat her burger.

"Let's see! Do you wanna bet?" Koko challenged.

"I bet 500 rabbits that they will join!" A girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes immediately said with a money sign on her eyes. All their jaws fell down. That's right! We are talking about money here. The one who said that was no other than… you guessed it right, the famous inventor and ice queen, Hotaru Imai.

"Well, 500 rabbits, then! I bet they won't join us." Mochu said with confidence.

"Alright, ask them now Koko!" Hotaru gave Kokoro a death glare. A few minutes had passed and Koko's back.

"So what did they say? Are they coming?" Nonoko asked. Koko didn't answer.

"What did they say, Koko?" Mochu asked nervously. He's killing them with that silence.

"I'm sorry Mochu, Ruka said they're coming." Koko said while patting his shoulder.

"What? Oh, no!" Mochu cried. Goodbye 500 rabbits. On the other side, while drinking her drinks, Mikan coughed after hearing that Natsume will be joining the party.

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked worriedly.

Mikan rubbed her throat and then said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey guys, do you mind if I don't come?"

"Why?!" Anna asked.

"Well, you see, my parents are having a trip to Canada the day we will celebrate the Halloween party and I'm just the only one who will baby-sit my brother." Mikan told them.

"Oh well, if you're not coming, maybe they won't come either." Koko said. Hotaru gave him a death glare. She won't let her money become stone.

Baka! Baka! Baka! It's the sounds of Hotaru's Baka gun. Hotaru looked at her. She knew the reason why she won't be joining the party. And it was not because of her parent's stupid trip, but it was because of him. "What a lame excuse Dummy!"

"Ouch! Hotaru! You're so mean." Mikan said while rubbing her head. Mikan knew that Hotaru knows the reason and of course, Hotaru won't let her escape because of the bet or let us say, the 500 rabbits.

"You can bring Yoichi along at the party." Hotaru looked at her. Mikan opened her mouth to complain, but Hotaru continued. "No more buts!" She said with a finale tone in her voice. She knew Mikan can't say no to her.

"Alright, so let's just meet up this Wednesday to shop for our decorations, costumes and foods, then, we can go there on Thursday to clean and decorate the mansion. On Friday morning, we can prepare ourselves and we can have the party on Friday night!" Yuu exclaimed.

Almost all of them cheered, except for a certain brunette who thinks that it's a torture for her to attend the said event because of a certain someone whom she don't want to see will be joining the party. She cannot blame them after all, because that certain someone is still part of the gang. That certain brunette is Mikan and the certain someone is no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Time Skipped. The day before the Halloween party…<p>

**[Mikan's POV]**

"Woahh! This mansion is quite big!" I heard Luna exclaimed while devouring the mansion with her gaze. I step forward towards her.

"Yep, but it's a little bit spooky. How many years has it been empty?" I asked specifically to Yuu. Luna ignored me and went back in her car. She's wearing a tube that just reached her belly and a mini skirt. Her long boots have reached her knees and a sunglass above her strawberry blonde hair.

I wander around with my eyes. The mansion looks old. The white paint is already fading and has many grown weeds in the wall. The lawn was big, and a lot of space left even though there are almost ten vehicles parked. I noticed an old man holding a broomstick and a dustpan. He's wearing a white loose shirt and faded jeans. He walked towards the backyard. I shrugged. Maybe he was one of the caretakers that clean this place. I looked up at the window glass just beside the veranda above. It is half wide open.

"3 years, I guess." I varied my gaze to Yuu when he answered my question.

"I see." I unconsciously looked at the window again. It is now closed. I swear that window was open! Maybe, I am just seeing things. Sighs.

"I heard my aunt, but I'm not sure. Hey Mikan, could you please help me by opening that huge door? The key is here in my jacket's pocket. As you can see, my hands are full." Yuu said. I walked towards him and do as I told.

"Sure." I lazily responded while getting the key out of his pocket. But my eyes never left the window. Suddenly, I saw a hand touched the window glass from the inside and slid down. I gasped and covered my mouth from the shocked. That made the key fell on the ground.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Yuu asked while looking at me. I looked at Yuu terrified and then looked back at the window. My heart's beating crazily. Yuu also looked at the direction I am looking. No sign of the hand. And the window remained closed.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Is there someone living in this mansion? Like a caretaker?" I asked while picking up the key on the floor. Maybe it was just my imagination, yeah!

"What do you mean? My aunt said that the housekeeper goes here once or twice a month to clean this mansion, but that was until three months ago. She said that the housekeeper was found dead in his house. He died from a heart attack. He was living alone and has no family so no one to take care of him."

"Oh!" I gasped after hearing the last sentence of his words. "But who was the old man walking towards the backyard?"

"That's not a funny joke. There was no one here when we arrived. Only us." Yuu stated confusedly.

What? I swear I saw an old man walking there! I stepped towards the big door and about to put the key in the keyhole when I felt a chill and heard a whisper just beside my left ear, "_You'll be mine._"

I gulped and immediately looked at my back because I know there's no one beside me. I saw no one except Yuu who's walking towards me with boxes in his hands and Yoichi who's looking at me with wide eyes. The others are busy talking and taking off their things in the compartment of their cars. I shrugged and decided to ignore it. I was about to continue my work by opening the door when it opens itself half wide leaving a creepy sound. My eyes went wide and my heart's beating rapidly again. What's happening?

"Thanks Mikan-chan for opening it for me." Yuu thankfully said behind me. I was about to say something when I heard a frightening screams coming from the inside. Oh my!

"Did you hear that?" I asked Yuu. I suddenly wanna go home right now.

"Hear what?" Yuu look at me confused. What? Am I the only one hearing and seeing things?

"The screams, didn't you hear it?" I looked at Yuu one more time, I started panicking. Why am I the only one seeing and hearing it!

"I didn't hear anything Mikan-chan. Maybe it was just your imagination." Yuu said while entering the mansion.

"I heard it Mikan!" Koko who I didn't notice behind me said.

"You do?" I asked, relieved. ThanksGod, I'm not the only one.

"Yeah, like this? Aaaaaah!" Koko screamed gaily and making a poker face. He didn't hear _it_.

"Oh, thanks Yome! I'm scared!" I said with sarcasm in my voice. This idiot was mocking me. I'm about to cry. I can feel my eyes are teary. I am really scared now because of what's happening. It has been so long since I can see ghosts and hear whispers. As of now, that ability was gone. Only Yoichi can see ghosts now, not me anymore.

"Yeah, me too! I'm scared!" Kitsu said behind us trying to copy my face. I swear these idiots!

"Both of you don't frightened Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa-sempai said while walking towards me and rubbed my hair to comfort me. You're the best Tsubasa-sempai! I giggled.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" I hugged him while preventing myself not to cry. Now I have calmed down a little. It really feels good to have an older brother who'll protect you, isn't it?

"Excuse me." Natsume said behind us.

If I am not mistaken, I saw him giving Tsubasa-sempai a death glare, but maybe it was just my imagination, again. There's no way he would do that, right? I let go of Tsubasa-sempai and stood aside to let him pass.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter One<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its character belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Warning: My grammar sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Two_

* * *

><p>Natsume went inside the mansion while walking through them and intentionally bumped on Tsubasa, and leaving him dumbfounded. He has his things in his hands. "You're blocking the way." He said. He's wearing a long sleeve shirt and denim. Luna's following him with her small shoulder bag with her.<p>

"That jerk, he didn't even bother to apologize!" Mikan snapped. Kitsu, Koko, Yoichi, Ruka, Hotaru and Misaki stared at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked confusedly.

"Let's just get inside because this girl is an idiot!" Hotaru stoically said. She's wearing a casual sunny dress and two inch heels. She's not bringing anything. Behind her was Ruka, wearing a shirt and denims. His hands are fully loaded.

_Probably, she's blackmailing him again._ Mikan thought. "You're mean, Hotaru." She followed her leaving the others behind. She totally had forgotten just what happened.

"She's dumb, isn't she? Natsume bumped me intentionally because he was jealous." Tsubasa said.

"I thought you didn't notice." Kaname sarcastically said behind them. They didn't know he's listening behind their back.. A vein popped out Tsubasa's head and smacked him.

"What kind of friend are you?" He cried.

"You'll probably hurt Nobara-chan if she hears that." Misaki said. Her eyes are worried looking at the lawn. Nobara's with Anna and the others are still in the car, taking off the other things that are left inside. Kitsu and Koko came back to the girls to get the extra baggage of their girlfriends. Yoichi went inside together with Aoi. He's wearing a white shirt and a khaki shorts, a bag pack and a panda headset on his head. Aoi's wearing a simple blouse and a skirt and also have a backpack.

"Yeah… right, I forgot that Nobara-chan is his current girlfriend." Tsubasa said. "Luna's very persistent on following him, though."

"Yup, it's been two years since they broke up and he has no serious relationship since then. He dated Luna, they've been lasted a week, and then, Koko's current girlfriend, Sumire, and they also lasted a week. Then Wakoko and the others also lasted a week. Every week he changed girlfriend like some sort of clothes." Misaki said and then continued, "And here I thought Natsume moved on because he's trying to be serious to Nobara-chan. They're dating for almost a year now. But I can't understand why he acts that way." She sighed.

"Why did _she_ break up with him when they love each other very much? And why did Nobara accept Natsume to date her when she knew _she_ was his ex? And_ she_ is her friend. I can understand the others like Luna because they were head over heels from Natsume." Kaname wondered.

"Nobara didn't know because she and Natsume's already dating before _she_ and Nobara became friends. And _she _didn't know that Nobara is the current girlfriend of Natsume while Nobara didn't know that she and he have a past relationship. You should know that Kana." Tsubasa answered his problem.

"Well, I've been hospitalized that time remember?" Kaname retorted.

"Right! I forgot. I'm sorry. And for your first question, well, _she_ didn't talk about it." Tsubasa said.

"Do you think Natsume's still in love with _her_? Despite that he and Nobara's dating for a year already?" Kaname asked again.

"Well, even though I am more on my favorite Kohai, he better takes care of Nobara-chan too! She's nice and I don't want her to be brokenhearted." Misaki said.

"Yup, Natsume and Nobara are like fire and ice." Tsubasa said.

"And what about Natsume and M-?" Kaname didn't finish because Tsubasa butt in.

"_She _nullifies both. _She_ melts the ice and cast off the fire."

"Well, what would be more compatible, the fire prince and ice princess, or fire prince and nullifier?" Kaname asked.

"Why'd you asked? Fire and ice are not compatible in the first place. It is like Shark boy and Lava girl. Ha-ha." Tsubasa retorted.

"Guys, you're talking nonsense. Let's go inside, we still have more things to do." Misaki called the two boys.

* * *

><p>Mikan walked inside in a quite big room. Hotaru's in the other room and said she wanted to be alone. She sighed. She decided that she'll share a room with her younger brother. The mansion has ten rooms upstairs. The interior of the room was pretty and the things there – were all antiques, even the big closet and the study table. The brunette walked towards the king size bed.<p>

"This bedroom needs a cleaning. I think that the previous owner was a girl." She uttered to looked at the closet with a mirror outside the door and walked towards it. After opening it, she discovered that it was empty.

"What do I expect, a closet full of clothes? Ha-ha."She mumbled to herself again. She closed the closet and get hers and Yoichi's things to put it inside. She was about to open the closet again when she saw someone else's reflection in the mirror behind her. She gasped as she let go of the things that she has been holding onto the floor as her heart beats rapidly once more because of the terror.

**[Mikan's POV]**

I was really scared after seeing someone else's reflection in the mirror except mine. "Yoichi! Don't be like that. I might die of a heart attack!" I exclaimed, making a deep breath to calm me down.

"I didn't do anything _hag_." Yoichi said while sitting on the cushion beside the study table.

"You didn't warn me that you'll get in." I said to him. My heart calmed down a little.

"Are we going to share a room?" Yoichi asked me while touring his eyes around the room.

"Of course! Who else do you want to share a room with?" I walked towards the bed to sit.

"No one. Is this going to be our room?" I saw him lifting one of his eyebrows after gazing at the wallpapers.

"Hmm, this one seems okay." I said. My little brother sighed. It's my turn to lift up one of my eyebrows.

"It's a super girlish room." Yoichi said, looking at the pink wallpapers that were designated by sakura petals. It's kinda faded, but still okay.

"It's okay. I like sakuras and color pink anyway. We'll stay here for two nights only. After the party, we'll go home." I said while facing him. I saw him stood up and faced the door. He shrugged and then headed out. But before he totally went out, he speaks.

"Be careful _hag_! I don't feel anything good about this creepy mansion. You know my ability, right? I don't like anything bad to happen to you. Stay close to the others." After that, Yoichi went out.

"What do you mean Yo-chan?" I exclaimed, but Yoichi's out of sight already. That brat is scaring me. Your ability huh! Are you a shaman like Asakura Yoh? Hihihi! Well, he's my favorite shaman from shaman king anime.

I went back towards the closet and then opened its door. I saw a small box which I didn't notice the first time I opened the closet. I tried to open it, but it's locked. I reached for it. _Yay__, it's dusty_. I saw something and blew the dust making the crafted words on the cover more visible.

_**Personal Property of Miaka Sakura**_

Miaka Sakura. Who might this be? I tried to open the box again. A key is needed to open it. I searched through the room, but no sign of the key. After a minute, I gave up on looking for the key. I should put it back to where it was taken. I shouldn't be bothered by it. It's not mine in the first place. I sighed. I am about to return the box in the closet when a small thing caught my eyes on the study table. Key.

I'm positive that there was nothing on that table when I looked at it. I shrugged and then get the key and opened the box. Maybe I just didn't notice it.

After unlocking the box, I found an old pretty diary. Below it was a picture. I scanned the picture with my hazel orbs. The content of the picture made me shocked. It's just a picture of a happy couple smiling, but the girl had short auburn hair like me. The face is similar to me too, except the color of the eyes, hers were olive while my eyes are hazelnuts. The boy had a raven hair like Natsume, almost the same face too, except that his eye color was not crimson, but a deep blue color and his hair were a bit longer like Tono-sempai. The boy in the picture has his hair in a ponytail. It looked like we were the same age.

'_What a coincident!_' I thought. I looked at the back of the picture and read the handwritings.

_**Ichirru**__** and I at the Alice festival, our first Date together!**_

Alice? Oh, they studied at Alice Academy too! I opened the diary and was about to read the first page when I heard Misaki called me from the stairs.

"Mikan! Come here! Let's start cleaning! We still have to decorate for the party!" Misaki-sempai's voice was loud enough for me to understand it.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I immediately returned the diary in the box and then returned the box in the closet. I ran to where the others are.

Every one of us is busy cleaning the mansion. Yuu, Mochu, Natsume, Ruka, Koko and Tsubasa are assigned to decorate and clean the big living room while Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, Misaki and I were the one cleaning the area in the kitchen. Upstairs were Kaname, Yoichi, Aoi, Wakoko, Luna, and Nobara. In the front yard are Shuichi, Subaru, and Megane and at the back yard were Tono, Yuri, Kitsu and Hayate.

"Guys, I need to go to the bathroom first." I said while putting the rag aside in the corner. I really need to pee. I can't take it anymore.

"Just be fast Mikan because we still have many things to do and we're running out of time." I heard Sumire.

"I'll be fast Permy, don't worry." I answered while heading out of the kitchen going to the toilet.

**[Normal POV]**

In the comfort room, Mikan did her things and then fixed herself in the reflection. She's about to go out when the small cabinet opened and then something fell on the floor. Mikan looked at it.

"Wow, it's a cute bracelet!" She exclaimed and picked up the bracelet. She puts it on her wrist. It's a tiny metallic bracelet. "It's really pretty."

"_**It looks beautiful on you.**_"

She felt chills all over her body after hearing someone whispered to her ear. It was the same voice from the entrance of the mansion. She gasped and then looked around, there's no one. Her heart started to beat rapidly again.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Two<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its character belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Warning: My grammar sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p>She felt chills all over her body after hearing someone whispered to her ear. It was the same voice from the entrance of the mansion. She gasped and then looked around, there's no one. Her heart started to beat rapidly again.<p>

She tried to get the bracelet off her wrist, but she can't. It seems that the bracelet tightened. She ignored it and hurriedly walked out. "I'll ask my friends to get it off." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>"You sure are fast Mikan." Sumire said while looking at Mikan. But the girl didn't even look at her and just continued walking towards the exit into the backyard. All of them stared dumbfounded at the girl with curious eyes. They are not used to Mikan ignoring them. She will at least look at them and nods.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Sumire asked. But all of them shrugged. They were all shocked when a girl speaks while entering the kitchen. Nobody moved even a bit.

"Guys, could you help me to take this off?" Mikan exclaimed while walking in the kitchen from the comfort room's direction. She immediately lifted up her wrist to show the bracelet. She was confused when no one moved. They just stared at her with wide eyes.

**[Mikan's POV]**

"What's wrong with you guys? Can't you help me with this?" I asked them while looking at everyone in the kitchen.

"You just passed here Mikan and you just ignored us." I looked at Anna with confused eyes. What are they talking about?

"Yeah, you went to the backyard. We saw you!" It was Nonoko. I lifted one of my eyebrows. What really are they talking about? I just arrived from the toilet. Well, it's really creepy there. It gives me goose bumps when I remembered that voice.

"Did you walk around going in the front just to scare us?" Sumire asked me with a straight face. She's serious, isn't she?

"Nope? I just went out of the toilet and I didn't pass here beforehand. Why should I? It's troublesome to run." I defended myself. All of them stared at me and see if I'm telling the truth. Why should I lie? Then we noticed a figure walked into the kitchen. It was Luna.

"Oh, Luna, what are you doing here? Did you already finish cleaning upstairs?" I asked her to change the topic.

"Whatever. I'm here to drink, is it not allowed?" Luna said scanning the area where she can get water. I saw her looked at me in the corner of my eyes. I am looking at my wrist because it hurts after I put on the bracelet.

"We turned on the old refrigerator so you can get water there." I heard Misaki said. I looked at her pointing at the big refrigerator. But Luna ignored her because her attention was on my wrist.

"Where did you get that stupid bracelet?" Luna said while walking towards me.

"I've found it in the toilet just now. It's not stupid. But if you want it, I'll give you this after I get it off my wrist." I said, trying to get off the bracelet. It hurts like hell.

"Be faster." My wrist is now red because I am forcing to take off the bracelet but it's hopeless. "You just don't wanna give it to me!" Luna snapped.

"Oh no, I want to give this to you, but I can't take it off. Would you help me?" I asked. I really want to get the bracelet off my wrist. Luna helped me pulled the bracelet off on my wrist, but no luck. I groaned from the pain. What the hell's wrong with this bracelet?

**[Normal POV:]**

Seeing Mikan hurt, Hotaru stood up. She pushed Koizumi away from Mikan making Luna fell on the ground. "Stop it, Mikan's hurting." Hotaru said while looking at Mikan's wrist, she didn't touch the bracelet. The skin around the bracelet is getting dark violet. The bruise looks awfully.

"Why did you push me Imai?" Luna shouted angrily. She stood up. She was about to push Hotaru back when Permy speaks.

"Push her or you'll be dead after that." Luna stopped after hearing the threat. She looked at Sumire and everyone around.

"You'll pay for this Imai." Luna threatened Hotaru. But before she turns away Mikan stopped her by holding her shoulder.

"Luna I—" Mikan said, but stopped when she saw a vision in her mind. Mikan's eyes shined brightly.

Mikan saw Luna's running in a dark place frightened, screaming for help. The place is not familiar to her. After Luna, was a shadow figure, the vision was blurred so she cannot figure out who might that be. The shadow figure was chasing her. Luna was trapped, and she ran into a dead end. She's crying, "Oh, please don't! Don't go near me, go awaaaaaaaaaaaay!" When that shadow figure reached her, she was gone.

"What?" Luna snapped. That's the time that Mikan's mind went back to normal. She let go of Luna and back off. Mikan didn't speak. She's worried while looking at Luna. "Freak!" Luna exclaimed while continuing to walk towards the exit.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked, "You seem spaced out when you touched Luna." Hearing this makes Hotaru looked at Mikan worriedly.

"I-I'm alright." Mikan answered Misaki-sempai. She felt exhausted after that vision. "Can I rest for a bit? I'm tired. I promised to help after a short nap."

"Of course, just be back." Misaki said while assuring Mikan that she can get a rest.

"Mikan, did you—?" Mikan immediately nodded before Hotaru can finish what she was about to say. "Tell me…" She said. Mikan sighed. She really wanted to lie down quickly.

"Can we talk about it later?" Mikan said tiredly. The bed's really calling her. "I promise, I'll tell you."

"Sure." Hotaru simply responded.

Mikan can feel that Hotaru really wanted to know what she saw in her vision. She walked pass into the living room towards the stairs. She feels that if she won't lie down in the next minutes, she'll pass out. "I'm so tired. I hope that what I saw will never happen."

The boys saw Mikan who's walking like a zombie towards the stairs. What bothers them is that, Mikan seems not to notice them.

"Mikan. Are you alright? Are you sick?" Tsubasa asked. Natsume looked at her worriedly.

"I'm just tired. See you later." Mikan said then continued to walk upstairs. She saw Yoichi in the hallway walking alone towards her. His hands are inside his pockets.

"Hey, are you done cleaning?" She approached her younger brother. She tried to be energetic as she can so that he won't notice, but he just ignored her.

"Stop following her!" Yoichi exclaimed, looking at Mikan straight, but it's like she was transparent. Mikan was shocked and looked behind her. She saw no one.

**[Mikan's POV]**

"Hey, are you done cleaning?" I approached my younger brother when I saw him walking towards me. I tried to be energetic as I can so that he won't notice, but he ignored me and shouted.

"Stop following her!" Yoichi exclaimed, looking at me straight, but it's like I am transparent or anything. I was shocked and looked behind me. I saw no one.

"Who are you talking to? No one's following me." I said confusedly. Yoichi held my hand tightly.

"Did you forget my ability? I told you not to go alone. Where are you going?" Yoichi's acting like my older brother.

"I – I'm tired of cleaning, so I just wanna rest a li'l in the bedroom." I don't know why I needed to explain to him. I continued on walking.

"Liar, it was because of your ability, wasn't it?" Yoichi looked at me. I knew it, he noticed.

"No, I— I'm just tired of cleaning." I lied.

"I said stop following her!" Yoichi shouted. After a while the aura of the place seems lighter than before and I felt a li'l better.

"You mean… someone's actually following me?" I asked a li'l bit scared.

"She's gone now." He simply said while walking beside me. I felt better and secured when he's around even though he's younger than me. I smiled and hugged his arms. He didn't budge and just lets me hug him. Just a little bit and we'll be the same height! He's tall for his age and I'm short for my age. We look like a couple if they didn't know that we're siblings. We continued to walk until we reached a certain room.

"This is not our supposedly room…" I said while looking around the whole room.

"You sleep here while we clean." Yoichi said while dragging Mikan in the not so messy room. It's half cleaned. The interior of the room is navy blue. The design was like their assigned room except the design and the color of the wallpaper. The designs are dolphins.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"We split into three teams. This room is the second room we cleaned. It's me and Yoichi, then Kaname-nii and Nobara-nee, Luna-nee and Wakoko-nee." I recognized whose voice was it. It was Natsume's younger sister whose age is the same as Yoichi.

"Aoi. I see so, who's sleeping here tonight?" I asked curiously and then walk towards the bed and lie down, my eyes are betraying me and closing on its own.

"Nii-chan, Nobara-nee and I." Aoi said. I felt that she looked at me while I can hear her dusting off the table.

It's Natsume's room. Natsume and Nobara will sleep together. It's like something's stabbing my heart. It hurts. I tried to get up and sit down on the bed, but I can't. My body feels so heavy. "Where will Ruka sleep?" I murmured, but Aoi still heard me.

"He'll sleep with Hotaru-nee." She answered. I'm shocked. I thought Hotaru wanted to be alone. So that's the reason why she didn't want to share a room with me and Yoichi. Once again, I tried to open my eyes, but it's hopeless. It's pulling me to deep slumber.

"Are you okay Mikan-nee? You seem tired." Aoi asked me.

"I'm fine. Can I take a nap here?" I asked. I am forcing myself to be awake even though my eyes are closed.

"No problem Mikan-nee, just a few cleaning and we're done." Aoi exclaimed. I know she's happy with me around just like before.

"Thanks." I said. And then that's it. I didn't notice I already fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Three<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its character belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Warning: My grammar sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Four_

* * *

><p><strong>[Yoichi's POV]<strong>

"I'll just get a blanket in our room. Please don't leave her alone, Aoi-chi. I'll be back soon." I said. Before I head out, I saw she nodded. I walked towards our room.

I scanned the room looking for our things. Maybe Mikan-nee already put it in the closet. I went near the closet and opened it. There you are stupid bag, hiding from me huh? I opened it and got the blanket that we brought. Before I closed the closet, I noticed a small box.

"This wasn't my sister's belongings." I opened it and saw a diary. On the cover page was written: _**Property **__**of**__** Miaka Sakura.**_ I slowly get it and unfolded it. I started to read the first page.

_July 24, 19XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_My boyfriend, Ichirru gave you to me yesterday. It's my 14th birthday present from him. _

_Okay, let's start when my dad died nine years ago. He died because of cancer. My mom cried a hundred times over, not to mention that I too cried when he died. I really miss him a lot you know. :(_

_That's all for now!_

_Love lots,_

_Miaka S._

* * *

><p><strong>[Natsume's POV]<strong>

"Natsume? Where are you going?" I heard Ruka asked me before I stepped up on the stairs.

"I'm checking Aoi." I answered him.

"Okay, be back soon, we're almost finished decorating." Tsubasa said.

"Hn." I replied and then walked upstairs. I sighed.

"What's wrong with Polka? I've never seen her that tired." I asked myself. I am walking in the corridor when I saw a certain brunette walking towards another direction. "Is that Polka?" I murmured.

"Oi Polka!" I called out, but Mikan didn't seem to hear me and went inside a room with a big French door. What's she doing there? I opened the door and went inside. It's dark! I searched for the switch near the door, bingo! I turned the lights on. The room is bigger than the one we are occupying. I didn't see this room before. Maybe this is the master bedroom. If the light is turned off, how did Polka manage to get inside? She's scared of the dark. Maybe she's on the toilet. Should I go check on her? But, I could be accused of being a pervert.

"Oi Polka! Are you here?" I switched the lights on after deciding to get on the toilet. No one's inside. It's empty. I observed the place.

There's a bath tab inside the toilet and a mirror above the sink. On the opposite side was the toilet bowl. Where could that Baka be? I quickly went outside when I heard a loud bang on the door. What's happening here? I swear I saw Polka went here. Whatever! Maybe it's just my poor imagination. I'll just search for Aoi and Nobara and maybe I'll check on Polka if she's alright. Why am I still worried for her when she was the one who left me? Damn! What a pain!

* * *

><p><strong>[Aoi's POV]<strong>

I sat on the chair next to Mikan-nee's bed. Nobara-nee looks really beautiful and kind like Mikan-nee but I like Mikan-nee more for Natsume-nii. Nii-san was so stupid for hurting Mikan-nee. I know he's happier when Mikan-nee's around. I looked at Mikan-nee and noticed something on her wrist. The bracelet looks beautiful, but why is Mikan-nee's wrist looked awful? I am about to touch it when I heard someone called me from the outside.

"Aoi! Come here, I have something for you." I know this voice! It's Natsume-nii's!

"Natsume-nii-san? Just come inside. Yoichi said not to leave Mikan-nee alone." I looked outside and saw a shadow moving on the floor. It's Natsume-nii's shadow figure. Strange! Why'd he call me Aoi instead of little sis? And why can't he just get inside? Maybe he's not comfortable because Mikan-nee's here.

"Just come here now." Oh boy! I shrugged and just did what he wanted. I can understand him. He doesn't want to see Mikan-nee.

"Okay. I'm coming." I said while looking at Mikan-nee in the bed.

"I'll be back Mikan-nee. Nii-san called me." I said even though I knew she's asleep. Yoichi said not to leave you alone, but I'll be right back. I won't take long.

**[Normal POV]**

Unknown to her, after she walked out, someone went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>[Yoichi's POV]<strong>

I flipped the diary near the middle pages and continued to read.

_September 10, 19XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_After my dad died, I can see mom's misery throughout the years. But now, she's going to marry another man. His name is Kuonji. I don't like him because he's much younger than mom. Well, I don't like another father, but what can I do? I can see Mom likes him._

_Anyway, Ichirru said that I should consider mom's happiness and give him a chance._

_That's all for now!_

_Love lots,_

_Miaka S._

I flipped it to another few pages and skipped most of the pages. It's boring and I just wanna read the last ones.

_March 28, 19XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a year since mom died. Kuonji and I are not going well. I always got angry at him. I have a feeling that he killed my mom but no one believes me._

_Every time I went home late because Ichirru and I went on a date, I can see Kuonji's scary glares. I have a feeling that he liked to marry me instead of Mom. Just my feeling. I always caught him at night in my room when mom was still alive, but I didn't mind him, he just always said that Mom asked him to check if I am okay so I believed him._

_I have to go because my step-father is already here, and I don't want him to see you so I should hide you first._

_Love lots,_

_Miaka S._

Things got interesting, I think. I escaped some pages again. But the next page made me shocked after scanning it with my eyes.

_August 8, 19XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I wanted to kill him! He went inside my room and He RAPED me last night! How can I face Ichirru now? I won't forgive that bastard!_

_Miaka S._

I flipped another page. This diary really caught my attention now.

_November 4, 19XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three months since Kuonji always went inside my room and raping me at night. I just let him use my body because every time I defend myself, he hurts me. I'd confirmed that I am pregnant with that bastard._

_I also found out that he told Ichirru that I went to America to marry another man and that he gave him a picture of me and another man. I don't even know that man! He forced me to have a picture with him. I didn't know that was his plan from the start._

_Now, I don't know where he is. If he's alright, but I think it's for the good. How can I face and tell him that I am pregnant with my bastard step-father?_

_P.S. Kuonji gave me a bracelet, but I didn't wear it. I hid it in the toilet downstairs because I know, he doesn't go there. I don't like anything that he gave. He was very mad about it and hurts me more._

_Miaka S._

I pitied this Miaka. Her life was really miserable. If it was done to my sister, I dunno what I'm gonna do with that bastard. I continued to read, I'm curious what happened next.

_December 12, 19XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Kounji hurts me again because he caught me sending Ichirru a letter. But that was only once. I just wanted to say farewell to my beloved. But he accused me that I am having an affair with Ichirru again, he's jealous, he's crazy. Even though he knows that I'm pregnant, he hurts me. I wanted to kill him, but I can't. I am no murderer. He threatened the maids that he will kill them if they talked to the authorities about my situation. He's imprisoning me, I tried to escape, but there's no way I can. He caught me and then he hurts me more. I lost the child because of him. I had a miscarriage._

_I will kill him first before he kills me! Pease don't hateme, diary…_

_Miaka S._

As I flipped it to another page, I saw nothing but a blank page. It was the last page of her diary. What happened next? Did she kill him? After returning the diary into the box where I got it, I remembered the blanket for my sister that I was supposed to get. I walked towards our luggage and got one.

Before going out, I saw something white on the floor near under the bed. I picked it up out of curiosity. I scanned it and realized that it's a picture because of the texture of the paper. I read what was written at the back before looking in front. I was shocked when I saw the faces.

Then I remembered the ghost that was following my sister in the hallway. Now that I remembered it, that ghost looked like Mikan-nee. This isn't good! I immediately run outside the room to where my sister and Aoi are. I can sense something big will going to happen.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Four<em>

_**To be continued**_


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its character belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Warning: My grammar sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Five_

* * *

><p><strong>[Aoi's POV]<strong>

"Natsume-nii!" I called out. Brother just called me here. I scanned the room, but I saw no one. Kaname-nii and Nobara-nee must have been finished cleaning this room. I went to the toilet to look for my brother, but no one's there. Is brother playing a prank on me? It's not funny.

I can feel my skin shivering after realizing there's really no one in this room. Who called me out? I was about to walk outside when the door shuts down on its own. I hurriedly run into the door to open it, but I can't. What's happening? "Natsume-nii! It's not funny! Open the door now!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Natsume's POV]<strong>

I am walking in the hallway towards where our room is located. Even though this mansion's pretty big, I already memorized what path to take when going to the room assigned to us. Maybe Aoi's there resting or cleaning. Before I reached our room, I heard Aoi's voice. Where's she? I immediately neared my ear on the door to listen and make sure I am not hearing things.

"Natsume-nii! Open this door now, I am already scared. Open it now!" It really is Aoi's voice. My eyes widen after realizing what's happening to her.

"Aoi…? What are you doing there, I pulled the door knob and the door immediately opened, revealing a teary eyed and pale Aoi. She immediately hugged me.

"Why did you do that Natsume-nii?" Aoi said, trying not to cry.

"Do what? I just arrived." I asked confusedly. What was she talking about?

"What? But you called me and asked me to come here because you have something for me. And then I went inside this room, but you're not here. Then you locked the door from the outside preventing me to go out. And now you tell me you just arrived? What a lame excuse nii-chan! You really scared me!" Aoi exclaimed. What does she mean by that?

"I swear I just arrived here. I have been following Mikan in the master bedroom just now and she was not there when I got inside. I don't know what's happening." I explained to her. I patted her head to calm her down.

"What're you talking about? Mikan-nee's sleeping in our room!" Aoi said confusedly. I can see that she's not lying.

"What? Are you sure about that?" I asked, but I already have a hint of what really happened. Was it really possible that there's a…

"I'm definitely sure of it." I heard Aoi. I was about to say something when Yoichi passes to us running like there's no tomorrow. I thought he were to shout 'run for your lives' but I guessed not. Just kidding though, this is a serious matter. Why am I thinking like that?

"Where's Mikan-nee?" Yoichi asked. I can see he's panicking. What the hell? The cold blooded Yoichi's panicking?

"She's still in the room sleeping, I guess." Aoi answered him.

"Sh**!" I heard him curse and then continued to run. Our room was not that far from our current position. Aoi and I followed him. I got worried. If Yoichi's like that, then something happened to Polka. I hope not! My heart started to race.

"What's happening, Yoichi?" Aoi asked worriedly, but got no reply from him.

**[Yoichi's POV]**

I found my sister sleeping on the bed, and a man looking at her. The man's back was facing us so I can't confirm his face.

"Who are you? You're Kuonji, aren't you?" I asked. I can tell that he's not a human by his aura. The man didn't move.

"Who are you talking to, Yoichi?" I heard Aoi asked beside me. "Mikan-nee's sleeping." The ghost was about to touch my sister. I panicked.

"Don't touch her! She is not Miaka! She's my sister, Mikan! Go away!" I shouted to him while trying to repel him.

"You're scaring me, Yoichi! Please tell us what's happening!" Aoi exclaimed. I gazed at Aoi for a moment, then looked back at my sister. The man's gone. I suddenly felt tired and leaned on the wall. The siblings looked at me with a what-the-hell-is-going-on expression. I knew that they wanted an answer so I handed them the picture I was holding that I found in our assigned room. I heard Aoi gasped after scanning at the photograph.

"What is it Aoi?" Natsume asked. Aoi handed him the picture. Natsume's eyes widen. He looked at the back of the picture and read the writings. Aoi varied her gazed at me, telling me to explain. Then, I told them everything that I know.

* * *

><p>It's now midnight and everyone's having a rest because they are damn tired of cleaning and decorating the mansion. Natsume on the other side cannot sleep. He went downstairs to get some drinks. He's thinking about what Yoichi told him.<p>

**[Natsume's POV]**

"_I can see ghosts. I can repel and manipulate them sometimes. It depends on what they can do. That's my ability." Yoichi said. Aoi and I looked at him with wide eyes._

"_And you saw a ghost here just now next to Polka?" I asked. Yoichi nods._

"_But I told him to go away."_

"_What does he like to Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked._

"_Maybe because she looks like Miaka, the one in the picture. He was obsessed with her. __Miaka__ didn't love him so he wanted to have Mikan instead because she looks like her."_

"_How'd you know?" Aoi asked. And then Yoichi told us about the diary. Just after Yoichi's story, Nobara and the others arrived._

I opened my wallet and looked at the picture. It was me and Mikan. At the back of it was written, _I promised to marry Natsume Hyuuga only when the time comes and no other man._ Signed by, _Mikan Yukihara_

I smiled. This picture was our contract. Mikan has the same picture too, only in the back was written, _I promised to marry Mikan Yukihara only when the time comes and no other woman._ Signed by, _Natsume Hyuuga_

Our relationship was perfect until she decided to break up with me. And I don't know if she's still keeping the picture with her – like me. I just can't throw this away. Why did you leave me Polka? You promised to love me forever. You leave me without words. I know I'm being unfair to Nobara, but I still… love you Mikan.

I was about to go back in my room after drinking when I saw Mikan walking downstairs. I tried to ignore her, but in the end, I can't.

"What are you doing here Polka?" I asked, but Mikan just continued walking like she didn't hear me. What the—?

"Oi Polka?" No answer. I grabbed her shoulder and shook her… no reaction at all. "Polka!" I shook her again. Is she sleep walking? I was about to slap her in the face when I saw her wink her eyes, looked like she just wakes up. She looked at me with confused eyes.

"Natsume?" She asked confusedly then looked around, "Why am I here in the kitchen?"

"I'm about to ask you that. You're walking here like a zombie." I said.

"I don't know why I am here. I will go back now, Yoichi will freak out if he finds out I am not in his side." Mikan said. I don't know, but I don't want her to go. I stopped her by holding her wrist.

**[Mikan's POV]**

I silently groaned. It's the wrist where the bracelet is. It really hurts.

"Why did you leave me Polka? You promised to love only me forever. You leave me without words. You didn't even explain why you broke up with me. Am I not doing enough for you?" I heard Natsume asked, looking through my eyes. What should I do? I can't stare back at him. I looked in another direction. Why am I like this when it was not my fault?

"Why are you asking me that? You should ask yourself Natsume. I only love you and no other, but you betrayed me. You let another girl kissed you on our anniversary." I said while preventing myself not to cry in front of him and remembering the events that happened years ago under our favorite Sakura tree.

"I didn't let her kiss me! I was shocked myself when she kissed me! Believe me, only you that I wanted to kiss, you know that." Natsume said. I didn't answer back. No! I won't believe him. "I still love you Mikan, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Please come back to me."

I get my wrist off his hands and massage it. How I wanted to get back to Natsume but, "It's too late for that Natsume. Please don't hurt Nobara-chan. She's really nice and kind. I don't want her to be hurt." I said then immediately ran back to my room. Why am I frustrated?

**[Natsume's POV]**

I just looked at her retreating figure. "But I'm already hurting her because I still love you. You know that, don't you?"

* * *

><p>Everyone's having fun in the party. They used the big pool in the backyard too. They're wearing their own Halloween costumes.<p>

Mikan is a corpse bride. She's wearing a wedding gown. Her face has makeup and some fake blood. She let her hair down. Hotaru is a ghost inventor. She's wearing inventor's lab gown and like Mikan, she also has fake blood in her face and body. Luna is a fairy. Anna is a white lady. Nonoko is a witch. Sumire is wearing a red fitted dress that reaches into the middle of her legs, two devil horns on her head. Misaki is a ghost princess. Nobara is a lady vampire.

Natsume is a vampire or rather Dracula; he's wearing a black cloak at his back. Ruka is a monster rabbit, he's wearing a rabbit ear and a fang and a costume rabbit. Koko and Kitsu are zombies. Tsubasa is a ghost prince, wearing a prince costume and his face is white. Yuu's a wizard. Kaname is wearing a mummy costume. Tono is in alien costume. Mochu is a joker.

"Is everyone having fun?" Tsubasa said into the microphone on their mini stage in the garden before the pool. The party was outside the mansion, but the foods and drinks are all inside. On the stage, there was a big written word in the tarpaulin on the center back:

**Halloween Party ** **Spooky Mansion**

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"That's good! Do you want to see our first performers now?"

"Now!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome the Alice Academy's most popular ladies band, the **Deviant Angels** on stage!" Tsubasa shouted, then the lights turned off.

After a little while, the lights turned on revealing five beautiful girls on stage together with the musical instruments that started to play with their hands. Every one shouted, cheering and clapping their hands.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Five<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its character belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Warning: My grammar sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Six_

* * *

><p>After a little while, the lights turned on revealing five beautiful girls on stage together with the musical instruments that started to play with their hands. Every one shouted, cheering and clapping their hands.<p>

Hotaru's the drummer, Nonoko and Anna are the guitarists, Sumire was the pianist and Mikan is the lead vocalist. They're still in their costumes. The song started.

**[Tourniquet** by _Evanescence]_

**Mikan:** _I tried to kill the pain__  
><em>_but__ only brought more_

**Nonoko****:** _So much more_

**Mikan: **_i__ lay dying_  
><em>and<em>_i'm pouring__ crimson regret and betrayal_  
><em>i<em>_'m dying_

**Sumire:**_dying_

**Mikan:**_praying_

**Hotaru:**_praying_

**Mikan:**_bleeding_

**Anna:**_bleeding_

**Mikan:** _and__ screaming_  
><em>am<em>_i__ too lost to be saved_  
><em>am<em>_i__ too lost?_

_my__ God my tourniquet_  
><em>return<em>_ to me salvation_  
><em>my<em>_ God my tourniquet_  
><em>return<em>_ to me salvation_

_do__ you remember me_

**Nonoko****:**_remember me_

**All:**_lost__ for so long_

**Mikan:**_will__ you be on the other side__  
><em>_or__ will you forget me__  
><em>_i__'m dying_

**Sumire:**_dying_

**Mikan:**_praying_

**Hotaru:**_praying_

**Mikan:**_bleeding_

**Anna:**_bleeding_

**Mikan:** _and__ screaming_

_am__i__ too lost to be saved__  
><em>_am__i__ too lost?_

_my__ God my tourniquet_  
><em>return<em>_ to me salvation_  
><em>my<em>_ God my tourniquet_  
><em>return<em>_ to me salvation_

Anna and Nonoko played their instruments.

**H**x**A**x**N**x**S****:** _Haahaah __haaaah__.._

**Mikan:** _my__ God my tourniquet__  
><em>_return__ to me salvation__  
><em>_my__ God my tourniquet__  
><em>_return__ to me salvation_

_my__ wounds cry for the grave__  
><em>_my__ soul cries for deliverance__  
><em>_will__i__ be denied Christ__  
><em>_tourniquet__  
><em>_my__ suicide_

The performance was ended by playing the instruments.

"Do you want another song guys?" Mikan asked a little bit loud for the audience.

"Another one!" They shouted.

Mikan signaled her band mates for their next song, they nodded. She looked at the crowd. She knew almost every one of them. She saw Natsume with Nobara, she immediately looked in another direction to avoid his eyes then looked at his back. There's someone in his back. A girl, she can't see her face well because of the light and also because the girl was bowing. Sumire then started to sing the next song.

**[Please Don't Leave Me **by_Pink]_

**Sumire: **_Da da da da, da da da da__  
><em>_Da da da, da da__  
><em>_Da da da, da da_

**Mikan: **_I don't know if I can yell any louder_  
><em>How many <em>_time__ I've kicked you outta here?_  
><em>Or said something insulting?<em>

**Sumire:**_Da da da, da da_

**Mikan: **_I can be so mean when I __wanna__ be_  
><em>I am capable of really anything<em>  
><em>I can cut you into pieces<em>  
><em>But my heart is broken<em>

**Sumire:**_Da da da, da da_

**All:** _Please don't leave me_  
><em>Please don't leave me<em>  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always <em>_gonna__ come right back to this_  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

**Mikan: **_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
><em>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<em>  
><em>I've never been this nasty<em>

**Sumire: **_Da da da, da da_

_**Mikan:**__ Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
><em>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<em>  
><em>But baby I don't mean it<em>  
><em>I mean it, I promise<em>

**Sumire: **_Da da da, da da_

**All: **_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Oh please don't leave me<em>  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

**Mikan: **_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
><em>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<em>  
><em>And I need you, I'm sorry<em>

**Sumire: **_Da da da, da da,__Da da da, da da_

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

**Mikan: **_Please, please don't leave me_

**Sumire: **_Da da da, da da_

**All: **_Baby please don't leave me_

**Sumire:**_Da da da, da da_

**Mikan: **_No, don't leave me_  
><em>Please don't leave me no no no<em>

_You say I don't need you_  
><em>But it's always <em>_gonna__ come right back_  
><em>It's <em>_gonna__ come right back to this_  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

**All: **_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always <em>_gonna__ come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

**Mikan: **_Baby, please, please don't leave me.._

"Where are you going Koizumi-san?" Wakoko asked Luna.

"Why do you ask? This song is boring! I'll just go get a drink." Luna snapped.

"Okay. Just come back soon Koizumi-san." Wakoko said. Luna just looks at her then goes inside the living room. She saw no one because every one's outside watching the deviant angels performing.

"Everyone is watching outside, why are you here alone?" A voice behind her said. She was shocked. She looked at him.

"Oh, I thought no one's here." She said getting a drink in the mini bar. She looked around again, but the man wasn't there anymore, he's not in sight.

'_Where's that man? Oh well._' She thought. She can still hear Mikan's voice singing. '_I really hate her for having the lime light!_'

"Luna!" She heard someone called her. She looked around for the third time, but there's no one. He called again.

'_It's Natsume's voice._' She heard him calling her from upstairs. "Natsume?" She called back. She walked to the giant stairs and climbed up.

"Luna, come here!" The voice called her again.

"Natsume-sama? I'm coming." She said. While walking in the hallway, she didn't notice her tiara fell on the ground.

She walked in a room. She lit the lights on. '_Wow, I like this room!_' She walked towards the comfort room where she heard someone's having a shower. '_Oh Natsume-sama, you're so sweet!_'

She opened the door that leads to the shower area, by her surprise, no one's inside, except for the open shower. Her heart beats faster. She went out of the shower room and looked around.

"Natsume-sama? Anyone? Hello!" Luna called. She's really scared.

* * *

><p>On the stage, Tsubasa's announcing the next performers. "Guys, did you enjoy their performance? Aren't they great?"<p>

"Yeah!"

"I am glad you've enjoyed! So here are our next performers… If you knew them, shout their name if I give you the mic. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now, let's welcome! The most popular male band of our beloved school, the.." Tsubasa said then pointed the mic to the audience.

"Music Princes! Hooooooh!" Every one shouted. Then, they started to play the instruments.

**[Pushing Me Away **by _Linkin' Park]_

**Natsume: **_I've lied to you__  
><em>_The same way that I always do__  
><em>_This is the last smile__  
><em>_That I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

**Koko****: **_Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down_

**Natsume: **_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie_

**Koko****: **_Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind_

**Natsume: **_The sacrifice is never knowing_

_Why I never walked away_  
><em>Why I played myself this way<em>  
><em>Now I see your testing me pushes me away<em>

_Why I never walked away__  
><em>_Why I played myself this way__  
><em>_Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

_I've tried like you_  
><em>To do everything you wanted too<em>  
><em>This is the last time<em>  
><em>I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you<em>

**Koko: **_Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down_

**Natsume: **_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie_

**Koko: **_Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind_

**Natsume: **_The sacrifice is never knowing_

_Why I never walked away_  
><em>Why I played myself this way<em>  
><em>Now I see your testing me pushes me away<em>

_Why I never walked away__  
><em>_Why I played myself this way__  
><em>_Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

**Koko: **_We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds_

**Natsume: **_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie_

**Koko: **_We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds_

**Natsume: **_The sacrifice is never knowing_

_Why I never walked away__  
><em>_Why I played myself this way__  
><em>_Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

_Why I never walked away__  
><em>_Why I played myself this way__  
><em>_Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

_Pushes me away…_

_Pushes me away…_

Mikan looked at the center of the stage. Next to her were Nobara, Aoi and Yoichi. Hotaru's at the front taking videos of the performers. She said she can be a millionaire if she sold those videos and pictures she has taken. The bands playing at their school only, the principals didn't let them play outside the school except for a celebration like this.

On the center of the stage was the lead vocalist, Natsume. Behind him was their drummer, Ruka. Kitsu and Mochu are the guitarists and Koko was the pianist.

Mikan's not sure, but she thought Natsume's looking back at her, it's just that, Nobara's beside her. '_Maybe he's looking at her girlfriend._'

Misaki, Nonoko and Anna were with Tsubasa and the others. Her wrist suddenly ached. She stared at it. The bracelet is getting tighter every time passes. And her wrist felt weird. '_What is this feeling? Something's wrong!_' She looked around.

'_There she is!_' The girl from before behind Natsume and Nobara is walking towards the front door while looking at Mikan. "Do you know her?" She asked particularly Aoi while looking at the girl. Aoi looked at where she's looking.

"Who Mikan-nee?" She looked around.

"That gi—" Mikan was about to point the girl's direction, but she's not anymore insight. "Oh, nothing! Never mind."

Luna felt that someone walked behind her because she heard footsteps, then the door next to the bed opened. She looked around, but no one's there.

"Who's there?" She asked while walking towards the door. She opened it and walked inside. It's dark. She looked for the switch, when she found it, she turns it on. It's a big closet. The wardrobe is full of clothes. On the opposite side is a component full of shoes for both men and women. Next to it was another door. She walked towards it thinking someone's there. She was about to pull the knob when the door of the closet shuts down hardly. She looked at it and gasped. She immediately ran to it, but cannot open it.

"Open this damn door, please! Anyone there?" Luna shouted while knocking the door from the inside. Suddenly the door beside the shoe rack opened slowly and the light turns on and off.

"Who's there? Please answer me!" She walked slowly towards the door. When she reached it, she looked inside, it's dark. She looked back and saw the door of the closet slowly opened. She was about to run outside when someone went inside. The man from before, but now, his face was full of blood and staring at her badly. His head moves around clockwise making his chin goes sideward, upward and then back to original. He is walking like a zombie towards her.

A loud scream came from Luna but no one can hear her because the music from the outside was louder than her voice. She ran inside the dark room frightened, screaming for help. The ghost is chasing her. Because it was dark, she can't see anything. Luna was trapped. She bumped into the wall hardly making herself fell on the ground. She just ran into a dead end.

She's crying, "Oh, please don't! Don't go near me, go awaaaaaaaaaaaay!" When the ghost reached her, she's gone.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Six<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its character belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Warning: My grammar sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

><p>"Our next song is dedicated to a very special someone in my heart!" Natsume said on the microphone. Everyone giggled and shouted while the others looked at Nobara. Mikan on the other side felt a pain in her heart and she was uncomfortable because Nobara's with her while Nobara held her hand tightly looking at Mikan and smiled sadly.<p>

The instruments started to play, "I know you're listening right now, so whatever comes and happens the next hour that'll pass, I just wanted to say, you'll be safe here!" Natsume said while pointing his finger in his heart. He then started to sing.

**[You'll Be Safe Here **by Rivermaya**]**

_Nobody knows just why we're here_

_Could it be fate or random circumstance?_

_At the right place at the right time_

_Two roads intertwine_

_If the universe conspired_

_To know our lives __are make__ us fuel and fire_

_And no one ever you will be_

_So __two__ shall I be_

**[Nobara's POV]**

I wish this song was for me. But I know it's for her. I looked at Mikan who's trying to avoid Natsume's eyes and then I looked back at Natsume. You're killing me softly Natsume. I hate you for not loving me as much as you love her.

_Close your eyes, dry your tears_

_Coz when nothing seems clear_

_You'll be safe here_

_From thus you wait of your doubts and fears_

_Weary heart_

_You'll be safe here_

I wanted to cry since last night. How I witnessed Natsume and Mikan's argument in the kitchen. I wake up when I noticed Natsume's bed was empty. I went out to look for him and then I saw Mikan's walking in the hallway. I called her, but she didn't answer. And so I followed her curiously and saw Natsume downstairs. I don't know why, but I hid immediately from him. I heard everything and it hurts because Natsume's just using me to move on from Mikan.

_Remember how we laugh until we cry_

_On the most stupid things like we were so high_

_But that was all that we were on_

_We belong_

_Though the world would never understand_

_This unlikely union_

_But why it still stands_

_Someday we will be set free_

_Pray and believe_

You didn't do anything bad to me. Instead, you gave me the best that you can. But I know you can't give your heart fully to me because she's still occupying your heart, Natsume. Oh, how I wanted to open your heart and pull her out and put myself in.

_When the light disappears_

_And when this __worlds__ insincere_

_You'll be safe here_

_When nobody hears you scream_

_I'll scream with you_

_You'll be safe here_

_Hooh Hooh ahuuh huuh_

_Save your eyes from your tears_

_When everything's unclear_

_You'll be safe here_

_From thus you wait of your doubts and fears_

_Wounded hearts_

I'm jealous of you, Mikan. I wanted to hurt you badly, but you didn't do anything bad to me either. I know you still love him and you could've gone back to him last night if you wanted to. You still chose not to hurt me.

_When the light disappears_

_And when this __worlds__ insincere_

_You'll be safe here_

_When nobody hears you scream_

_I'll scream with you_

_You'll be safe here_

I wish I can be as strong as you are but I can't, my heart won't let me, I love him so much to give up, even though he loves you very much that it hurts me.

_In my arms through the long cold night_

_Sleep tight_

_You'll be safe here_

I know I am being selfish, I know you two are meant to be, and that our time together starts counting down to an end, but can you please just let me borrow him even for just a very short time before our time ends?

_When no one understands_

_I believe_

_You'll be safe.._

_You'll be safe.._

_You'll be safe here_

I looked at Mikan, her tears fell. She immediately wiped it with her hand. How selfish I can get? Please forgive me…

_Hoohoooohh__.._

_Put your heart in my hands_

_You'll be safe here.._

**[Normal POV]**

Everyone clapped their hands after the Music Princes had finished the song. All the fan girls squealed. "Natsume-sama's sooo sweeeet!"

Mikan looked around searching for her friends. Yoichi and Aoi are inside getting foods. Nobara went to Natsume in the backstage. Hotaru's still recording in front of the stage while Tsubasa's speaking.

**[Mikan's POV]**

I saw Luna next to the stage walking towards me and looking at me creepily. Her looks is not the same as before. Her face was white as the moon and her hair was a bit messy. I felt creepy. Very creepy. What's wrong with Luna? I felt the bracelet begins tightening again. I winced in pain.

"Ouch, what's wrong with this bracelet?" I tried to get the bracelet off my wrist, but I still can't, it really hurts so much. I was shocked when I felt cold hands holding me in my wrist. I immediately looked at the owner of the very cold hands.

"Luna! Are you alright? What happened to you?" I asked while wincing from the pain of Luna's hand on my wrist. She's holding the bruise near the bracelet. I looked at her face. Luna's looking at me like she wanted to kill me. The lines under her eyes were so black like she put very thick eyeliner. I'm sure Luna's far enough not to reach me as fast as this. I was about to get Luna's hand off me when Luna held my hand first.

"**You want to get that bracelet off? You're very selfish Mikan! He wants you! You have no escape like I do! He's coming to get you!**" Her voice was scarier. I forcefully grabbed my hand back, making me fell on the ground. Luna's hand leaves a mark on my skin. I just knew it.

"What're you talking about Luna?" I asked her, but she's out of sight. I'm scared. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice behind me. I recognized the voice, but I still looked around to confirm who it was and I am right, it was him.

"Natsume." I said. Natsume offered his hand. I accepted it and stood up. I hope he doesn't notice that my hand was trembling. While holding his hand, a vision comes to me.

_Natsume and I are running while holding each other's hand._

"_I'll save you no matter what! I love you very much Mikan! I'll not let him do what he wants to you." Natsume said. I'm getting weaker every moment, I don't know why. I tripped and we stumbled down. Then the man who's chasing us reaches us. Natsume stood up and went in front of me to shield me. "You cannot have her because she's mine, only mine! So get away from her!"_

_Suddenly the one who's chasing us levitated Natsume up and suffocated him. He's trying to kill Natsume while protecting me. Natsume's holding his neck, preventing himself not to be suffocated. I am just staring at Natsume being killed by that man because I have no more strength to stand up._

"_Nooooooo__! Please don't kill him!"_

Natsume's voice makes me get back from earth. (Lol)

"Oi Polka! I saw you fall into the ground. Are you hurt?" He asked coldly but I know he's worried.

"I-I'm fine. Where's Luna?" I asked, looking around. I'm more scared by what I had seen through my vision just now.

"I dunno. What happened to your wrists?" Natsume said while looking at both my wrist. The left hand is where the bracelet looks awfully while the other has a red mark of someone's hand. He tried to hold it, but I snapped his hands.

"Don't go near me or you'll be killed." I said coldly. I don't want anything to happen to him. The best way to make him safe is to go far from him. I left him dumbfounded.

"Our next performers will be announced later. We will open the dance floor first!" Tsubasa said on stage. "Music maestro!" Then, a loud music can be heard everywhere in the mansion. Almost all were having fun while dancing and drinking cocktails.

"Wakoko!" I called a classmate of mine. Wakoko looked at me. She was probably on her way to the dance floor. "Have you seen Luna?" I asked while scanning the area with my eyes.

"She said she'll get a drink, but I think that was an hour ago. She hasn't come back yet." She answered me.

"Thanks, I'll look for her inside." I said. As Wakoko went to where she was going, a voice called me from behind. It was Hotaru.

"Baka! What are you doing here? Everyone's looking for you. Natsume said you're acting weird. We need to tell you something." Hotaru said while panting. _Was she running while looking for me?_

"About that, Hotaru, I have to tell you something too." I said as I've remembered what just happened.

"Tell me while we walk towards them." She said whilst dragging me away.

"Okay." I agreed.

"So tell me now." Hotaru said.

"I think something happened to Luna. I saw a premonition of her yesterday when she asked for this." I said while letting Hotaru see the bracelet on my wrist.

"What happened to your wrist? It became worse than yesterday." Hotaru exclaimed. Her eyes got bigger.

"Yeah, and about the vision, I saw something has taken Luna." I said as I recalled what I saw yesterday in my mind.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"I saw her behind the stage after the performance of the MP (Music Princes). My wrist ached and then suddenly Luna was next to me holding my arms. I don't know how. And then she told me that I'm selfish and that, he wanted only me and will get me. I dunno what's happening anymore, I'm scared Hotaru!" I cried while trying to hug Hotaru. In my surprised, Hotaru just let me hug her, she didn't complain.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll save you!" Hotaru assured me. But then, I remembered something.

"Oh, I'd love to Hotaru, but I don't want you to protect me." I said, looking at the ground.

"Why? You don't want me by your side?" I think she's hurt.

"Oh no, no! Not that I don't want you by my side, it's just that, I'm scared that anything will happen to you. You know my abilities right? When I touched Natsume, a premonition came. I've seen something bad will happen to him. That's why I told Natsume to not go near me, something will definitely happen to him if he goes near me. I don't want that to happen." I am preventing myself not to cry. So scared of what will happen.

"Yoichi told me something about this mansion, Mikan. After he told me, I am scared of every minute that we stay here, especially for you." Hotaru said.

"Why? What did he tell you? He never told me anything." I asked Hotaru. _Seriously? I'm his sister right? He should've told me first!_

"He told me that – since tonight, he's been seeing a lot of ghosts in every corner and he felt a bad aura when he goes near you. Probably that bracelet was the cause. And about the diary he has seen in your room and the ghost that has been following you since we came here yesterday. If anything shall happen to you, I'll blame myself forever because I was the one who forced you to go here."

"Please don't blame yourself, Hotaru. I don't want you to feel bad about it. I wanted to come here not because you forced me. I wanted to come here to be with everyone."

"I know… But—"

"Can we just get out of here?" I asked, "Maybe after we get out of this place, everything will be fine."

"It's too late for that sis!" I heard Yoichi exclaimed from behind Hotaru.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Seven<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its character belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Warning: My grammar sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

><p><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>

"Yoichi!" I called while looking at the people behind my best friend, Yoichi's with Aoi, Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Kitsu, Koko, Yuu and Mochu.

"I had told them what's happening except for the Sempais." Yoichi said.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" I asked him confusedly. So except for the sempais, I was the only one left without knowing anything.

**[Normal POV]**

"We already planned to escape from this place, but every time we tried to get out of the gate with our car, we ended up inside again, it's like a mirror, facing a mirror. No matter how you looked inside it, if it's facing a mirror, you'll just end up looking at the same thing." Yuu explicated.

"I've tried to call Mom and Dad, but I can't contact them! All our phones have no signal." Anna said, panicking.

"I tried to locate this place, but the GPS wasn't working." Koko said while looking at his phone.

"What? So we can't get out of this place? How about Luna? Have you seen her?" Mikan asked.

"No, but I saw this in the hallway when Kitsu and I went to our room." Mochu said while showing them Luna's tiara.

Mikan gasped, "Oh no, please don't tell me…" Mikan said while covering her mouth, tears are threatening to fall from her eyes. Natsume hugged her to comfort her.

"What's happening guys? Are you all alright?" Misaki asked from behind with Tsubasa and Nobara. Mikan immediately pushed Natsume away. Nobara just gave Mikan an I-understand look. Yuu explained everything again for the newcomers.

"You're telling me something's wrong with this mansion?" Misaki horrified. "Now, what? What shall we do?" Misaki asked, panicking. Yoichi looked for something from his bag.

"We have two choices to get out of here. First is to give him what he wants." Yoichi said.

"I won't let that happen." Natsume exclaimed, she then looked at Mikan, "I'll protect you no matter what."

"Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed while looking at Nobara with a guilty face.

"It's okay Mikan-chan, you need him more than I do." Nobara tried to act cool.

"Of course I won't let that happen too!" Yoichi exclaimed.

"What is the other choice we have?" Misaki asked particularly Yoichi.

"Second is, we need to split up and find Miaka's and Kuonji's body inside the mansion. I saw this newspaper yesterday while we are cleaning the last bedroom upstairs. It says that there was a murder in this mansion. The rumors said that the murderer was Miaka Sakura.

However, the maid that was on leave when the incident happened told the reporter that she saw all of them already dead when she arrived. She saw Kuonji's dead body next to Miaka's dead body. She was scared and called for help.

The time the policemen arrived, they have never found the corpses." Yoichi said while giving them the old newspaper. "One more thing, all the police that went here to investigate the crime have been missing after three months. The family that lived here has been missing after three months too."

"What are we gonna do now?" Permy asked, horrified.

"Calm down Permy." Koko said.

"You're telling me to calm down when we're about to die!"

"Shut up Permy!" Hotaru scolded. She's trying to calm her down. "What should we do with their corpses if we find it?" Hotaru asked.

"We need to get their body out of the mansion to let them leave this Mansion." Yoichi answered. Mikan groaned silently. But Aoi noticed.

"What's wrong Mikan-nee?" She asked.

"I'm okay Aoi-chan. It's just that, my wrist is aching more and more." Mikan said while slightly wincing in pain. She also seems more tired than before.

"Um, guys, I think we need to hurry." Ruka said, looking at the dance floor. All of them looked at there too.

The lights of the mansion are switching on and off like a lightning. All the students who were dancing stopped because the music and the disco lights were gone. Hotaru, who's recording everything with her video camera, looked at the video screen. She was shocked to what she's seeing.

There were too many ghosts walking around the dance floor like a zombie. It looked like they're partying with the students. They cannot see it with their own eyes, but the video's showing them, except for Yoichi, who can see ghosts and now Mikan can see it too, it's like her ability to see ghost came back. Yoichi grabbed something from his bag again.

"I only have few so whatever happens, don't let go of each other. These are the bad spirit protector stuff. The bad spirit cannot touch you with this. They are from our mother, her family is known as shamans so as Mom. That's why we have special abilities; we inherited some of their special powers." Yoichi gave the stuffs to them. The stuffs are necklaces, a thin nylon for the laces and a small piece of wood with an image of a candle in the middle and a cross at the back – for the pendants.

"Oh, how'd you get some?" Mikan asked her brother.

"I mistook my traveling bag from moms." Yoichi said.

"We need to split into 3 groups. The first will find Kuonji's corpse and the second will find Miaka's. If you've found them, bring them immediately outside and put them in this spot. And since Yoichi's necklaces are few, the third group will inform and protect the others." Natsume said.

"Right, since Yoichi can see ghosts, you should lead the first group! Natsume will go with Mikan since Mikan can see ghosts too, I guess. And since Hotaru has her video cam, she will go with me to inform the others. It'll help to protect the others because we can see the bad spirits through her video cam." Misaki said.

"I'll go with Mikan's group!" Nobara said.

"Are you sure?" Misaki asked. Nobara nods.

"I'll go with her too! You can have my video cam." Hotaru said.

"Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, Mochu and I will go with Yoichi-kun." Tsubasa said. "Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Aoi will go with Misaki's group. Natsume, Nobara, Hotaru and Ruka will go with Mikan-chan."

"Roger!" Almost all of them said.

"Let's go!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Wait! You should wear this Mikan-nee. I hope I can get that damn bracelet from your wrist." Yoichi said while putting the necklace in Mikan's neck.

"How about you?" Mikan asked her brother.

"Don't mind me, you know my ability right? I can manipulate them."

"Yeah, right, but no, you should wear this for me to make sure you're alright!" Mikan said while getting the necklace off her and puts it in Yoichi's neck. "Be careful Yoichi!" Mikan sincerely said to him and give him a very sweet smile.

"Okay, but be sure to be safe!" Yoichi said and secretly put something in her pocket. Mikan didn't notice that.

"Sure." Mikan answered.

"Come back soon!" Misaki said to Tsubasa, preventing herself not to cry.

"I'll come back soon for sure!" Tsubasa said while hugging Misaki.

"Guys, let's go!" Yoichi called them.

They run inside the mansion, leaving Misaki's group outside with the others.

"All of you! Come closer to me!" Misaki shouted, behind her were Aoi and the others. Everybody looked at her even the ghosts. "Oh! The ghosts are not included."

"What's happening?" Subaru asked Misaki.

"Just follow me first and I'll explain it to you!" Misaki looked at everyone around her. She then started to walk. "Hold on to Aoi, Nonoko, Anna and Sumire, and don't let go!" She exclaimed. Everybody followed her instruction even the seniors.

"We need to wait for them here." Misaki said when they reached the spot Natsume was talking about.

"Can you explain to us what's happening first?" Sakurano asked.

"Look at the dance floor. Can you see anything?" Misaki asked.

"No, because it's dark!" He answered. Misaki then pointed the video cam in the dance floor. Everybody gasped when they saw it.

"What's that?" Hayate asked in horror.

"They are bad spirits. They can't get us with this!" Misaki exclaimed while showing them the necklaces. Subaru looked around, looking for a certain girl.

"Where's Hotaru?" He asked.

"She's inside with nii-chan." Aoi replied.

"What? I need to find her!" Subaru exclaimed.

"I can't let you go because we can't protect you if you're not with us. They said to wait here while they're inside. They will come back soon!" Misaki exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? You let my love Hotaru go there in this situation?" Hayate exclaimed.

"That's the only thing we can do to save us all!" Misaki said, trying to be brave, but inside her, she's scared, scared of what will happen to them if Natsume and Yoichi's group failed.

"I will follow them to make sure they're alright!" Subaru insisted.

"I'll go with you!" Sakurano exclaimed.

"I can't let you!" Tono said. The two looked at him. And then he continued, "Without me."

"Me too! I wanna save Hotaru my love!" Hayate exclaimed. Kaname stepped forward to go with them, but Tono stopped him.

"I'll entrust you their safety Kaname, especially Misaki."

Kaname nodded, "I will do my best."

Misaki looked at them while charging her fist. The four of them started to walk away. Aoi and the others looked at her.

"Wait!" Misaki called.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Eight<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: ****Credits to the rightful owners.**

**Warning: ****My grammar sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Misaki called.<p>

The four looked back at her. "You can't stop us from following them."

"I won't! I just wanted you to have this." Misaki said while taking off the necklace that came from Yoichi and threw it to them. Subaru catches it. "Use that, and make sure that when you return, they are with you! Now go! Hurry!"

"Thanks! We promised." Sakurano said. Then they ran inside the mansion.

"Now what?" Tono asked. "We don't have a flashlight, it's dark! I can't see anything!"

"Shut up Tono! We need to look for it first." Subaru said.

"How?" Tono asked doubtfully.

"Follow me. I know where we can have one." Shuichi said.

"No need guys, I have one." Hayate said while turning the flashlight on from his mobile.

Wakoko being Wakoko didn't believe Misaki. She stepped backward and started to run towards the gate. "I want to go home!" She shouted.

"Wakoko!" Sumire called, but before she can follow her, she was gone after passing the gate.

"Oh no! Wakoko's gone!" Nonoko said.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Anna stated.

"What is it?" Misaki asked. Everyone looked at her and also Sumire, who stepped back to them.

"Wakoko's gone!" Anna said.

"We know that, we saw her, didn't we?" Sumire snapped.

"And, I counted us, Yuri-nee and Megane-nii is not here too." Anna followed. Misaki looked around to confirm it.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Should we look for them?" Aoi asked.

"Nope. We need to wait here. Let's hope they're alright." Misaki said.

Wakoko ran towards the gate where she felt she's safe, but when she stepped outside the gate, she noticed that she was inside again. She ran again and again, finally she stopped because she's tired. She panted.

"What's happening? I tried to get out, but I just repeated being inside again." She asked herself horrified. She looked back to where the others were but she can't see them there anymore. She tried to escape again, but when she stepped out, the scenery suddenly changed.

She looked around and noticed that she's in a bedroom. It's not bright there. She can only see enough to walk. "Where am I?"

"Wakoko!" She heard someone called her behind a door. She recognized the voice. She walked towards the big door.

"Luna? Is that you? Help me, Luna!" She tried to open the door, but it's locked. She waited again for Luna to call her, but nothing. She looked behind her when she heard something shattered from the floor. She walked towards it to look.

"Hello? Who's there?" Then something came off under the bed. "A ball?" She slowly looked under the bed. There, she saw a pair of big round scary eyes staring at her. Her breath stopped and she suddenly backed off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She immediately ran towards the door where she heard Luna called her and tried to open it.

"Don't come near me! Go away!" The ghosts just walked slowly towards her. Its head was slanted towards its left shoulder. It has many blood stains on its clothes and then it walked like a zombie because its right ankle was broken. Its color was very white and had a darker shade under its eyes.

She tried to open the door again, then in her surprise, it opened. She looked back at the ghost. It's gone. She then ran inside. There was no one there but she saw another door.

"Luna!" The door where she came in shut down hardly. She gasped. Another door slowly opened, revealing Luna, who was lying down on the floor. She has a white face and a dark shade under her eyes. Wakoko looked at her horrified.

"What happened to you Luna? Are you alright? Let's get out of here!" Wakoko widened her eyes when she saw Luna's head turned clockwise, upside and then down while still glaring at her. She stepped back to run, but she stumbled down, making her almost lying on the ground. And then Luna started crawling towards her like a snake with hands but no feet.

"Please don't kill me Luna!" Wakoko cried. Luna stopped in front of her and stared at her for a while. But then, Luna's mouth opened wide and then ate Wakoko from head to toe.

* * *

><p>"Wakoko's gone!" Mikan said terrified while leaning on the wall. She felt weaker when she saw a vision of what happened to Wakoko. A tear fell down from her cheeks. She's more scared. Everyone looked at her with worried eyes, especially the one with amethyst and crimson eyes.<p>

"Are you alright Yukihara-san?" Ruka asked her. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded. He then sweat drops, and faked a smile. _Silly me for asking when I know she's not alright._ He thought.

Mikan gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm alright Ruka-pyon!" She then looked at everyone, then wiped her tears. "Let's go! We need to hurry! Misaki and the others are waiting for us." Everyone nodded and started to search again.

* * *

><p>"Yoichi! Do you have a clue where was his body located?" Yuu asked. Yoichi nods.<p>

"That ghost is telling us where it is." He said while pointing at his front. The others looked at it, but saw no one. Suddenly they shivered at the thought of a ghost walking ahead of them.

"A ghost?" Tsubasa asked. Yoichi nodded. Tsubasa rubbed his arms with his hands. He's having goose bumps.

"It's here, in this room!" Yoichi said then Tsubasa opened the door. Everybody was searching inside the room while Yoichi just stood up while looking around. Mochu who happened to go in the closet accidentally lose his necklace. All of a sudden, the door shuts down when he entered.

"Hey guys! Open the door!" Mochu screamed whilst banging the door.

"Mochiage!" Koko and the others shouted back while trying to open the door.

Mochu looked at his back, she saw a girl crying on her knees facing her back at him. He thought that maybe this girl was trapped inside too like him. He walked near her to tap her shoulders. He can still hear his friends calling him.

"Are you alright?" He stumbled down when the girl looked at him, only the head turned around to see him leaving the body facing the opposite side. "W-wa-wakoko?" He crawled backward towards the door while the girl crawled towards him while the front body is facing the ceiling. She's gazing boldly at him with a dark shade under her eyes and a very white near blue face. And then opened her mouth wide.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed.

"Mochuuuuu!" Kitsu shouted. Then the door opened. They searched inside the closet and found nothing of Mochu's presence.

"We need to hurry! This is getting worse!" Yoichi said.

"I don't think I can do this any longer!" Kitsu said while stepping back. He tried to run, but Tsubasa grabbed his arms.

"Relax! We need to stick together. We need you Kitsu! If you run away this time, something might happen to you! Do you understand? If we fail, not only you, but all of us will be in danger!" Tsubasa exclaimed. Kitsu looked down.

"Guys! This is Mochu's! Maybe he accidentally lost this." Koko said while showing them the necklace. Yoichi walked towards the door in the closet. He opened it.

"What are you doing Yoichi?" Yuu asked.

"I can feel that what we're looking for is behind this door." He spotted the light inside and saw a ladder going upstairs. "I think it's directed to the attic."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Hayate! Walk next to us!" Tono called Hayate who's almost leaving them behind. He's 10 meters far ahead.

"I need to save Hotaru-sama! We need to hurry!" Hayate answered. He didn't notice something is following him from above, crawling on the ceiling towards his place. The trio who was walking behind him who saw that, gasped.

"Hayate! Watch out!" Shuichi shouted, but it's too late. Hayate spotted the flashlight and looked above him and saw the ghost looking back at him with very big round eyes. Blood was dripping from his mouth towards Hayate's clothes.

"Oh! Sh**!" He murmured, but before he can scream, the ghost opened her mouth and ate him. The flashlight fell on the floor while he was still struggling.

"Hayate!" All of them ran to save him, but before they can grab Hayate's feet, the ghost glared at them making them stopped from their tracks after recognizing who the ghost is. They learned that the ghost looked like Luna and for a moment, she was gone with Hayate in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Nobara accidentally pushed the angel figurine in the table at the library. Then, one of the bookshelves moved and opened a path.<p>

"Look!" Nobara said to her companions. "There's an entrance here!" She pointed at the dark entrance.

"Let's hurry!" Hotaru shouted. Everyone ran towards the entrance. They didn't notice that it was leading to a stairs going down because it's dark. Mikan, Natsume and Nobara who are running in front fell down on the stairs. The two remaining shouted their names in horror when they saw them fell. They immediately ran downstairs to find them.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Nine<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **Credits to the owner/s.

**Warning: **My grammar sucks. There are some parts of the story not suitable for minors.

**Author's Note: **Thank you Lord for adding another year to my life. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

><p>"Don't you think we should go back at the party?" Yura asked. They were busy doing their stuff.<p>

"Let's go back later! I still want more." Megane said while kissing her neck. Yura giggled.

"Don't! It tickles!" Yuri said while preventing not to laugh about what's Megane's doing.

"I can't hear the music anymore." She noticed.

"They're probably eating!" Megane said. "Just one more, okay?"

"Sure!" Yura said seductively, then kissed Megane. Suddenly, she heard the shower opened in the comfort room. Yura gasped when she heard it.

"There's someone in the toilet!" Yura exclaimed. But when they listened, there was no sound coming from the toilet. The silence can almost make them deaf.

"It was just your imagination baby." Megane said. Then continued to kiss her girlfriend. Yura shrugged, _Right! Maybe it's just my imagination!_ She thought.

Their session has ended. Yuri stood up and went to the toilet. "I'll take a shower."

Megane nodded and answered, "Yep, I want more! Let's do it again after you took a shower, I'll wait for you." Then he closed his eyes.

"Whatever, babe!" Yura said. She then walked into the toilet to do her things. After putting soap, she immediately washed her body with the water from the shower. Then she turned it off to put a conditioner in her hair.

Megane giggled when he felt someone under the blanket that covered his nude body. He didn't hear the shower anymore from the toilet and the light was already off.

"Yura baby! You're quicker." He looked at the bed, she can see Yura's figure crawling over his body under the blanket. All of a sudden, the shower opened again. He looked at the toilet and saw that the light was opened.

"Did you not turn off the shower and light, babe?" No answer. He looked under the blanket. He was shocked to see Luna staring at him creepily. He was paralyzed when Luna crawled at his top. Megane gasped. When Luna opened her mouth wide, the scream from Megane just echoed inside her body.

Yura turned off the shower when she thought she heard someone's scream. She called Megane but he did not answer. She shrugged and thought he's taking a nap.

She stood up and faced the mirror to see her reflection. She covered her body with the bathrobe. She was about to brush her hair when she accidentally let the hairbrush slipped in her hand. She bowed to get the hairbrush. She didn't notice that her reflection in the mirror remained the same because she was busy getting the hairbrush from the floor. After getting the hairbrush, she immediately brushed her hair. She moved backward when she noticed her reflection in the mirror didn't move the way she moves. Her beautiful reflection changed to a horrifying one.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" She ran outside the toilet to call for her boyfriend. She saw her boyfriend under the messy blanket sleeping.

"Megane!" She called him. He moved, but didn't wake up. She immediately ran towards him and covered her body under the blanket. She hid herself under it, then looked at the toilet to reassure that the ghost from the mirror didn't follow her. Suddenly, she felt her boyfriend moved and hugged her.

"Megane! Let's go away from here!" She said then looked at him. She was paralyzed when she saw her boyfriend's face, giving her a horrifying noise coming from his mouth. A loud scream can hear inside the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"The ghosts are coming towards us!" Anna exclaimed, looking at the video, but honestly, they don't need the video camera anymore because they can see it with their own eyes.<p>

"No! Where are they?" Sumire exclaimed.

"Guys! Move closer. Let's form a circle and hold each other's hand. Let's pray. They'll probably on their way here." Misaki said. Everyone followed.

"It will end soon! I know it and I believe in them." Kaname said.

"Right! I hope everyone's alright." Aoi and Nonoko said in chorus.

Anna shouted when a ghost tried to touch her, but as soon as it touched her, the ghost burned. The other ghosts saw it and never tried to touch any of them.

"They can't touch us because of that necklace!" Misaki said while pointing at Sumire, Aoi and Nonoko's necklaces. "Now, let's start praying for ours and their safety!" She commanded. They closed their eyes and started to pray.

* * *

><p>Nobara immediately looked around when she wakes up, with a dim light. She saw Mikan and Natsume are still unconscious lying next to her. She touched her head when she felt the pain. She looked at her hands when she felt some liquid. It was blood from her head. She immediately went to Mikan to wake her up and Natsume even though she was a bit dizzy.<p>

Mikan opened her eyes when she felt someone's calling him. After she opened her eyes, Nobara immediately wake Natsume.

**[Mikan's POV]**

I saw Natsume's head bleeding. He's not waking up. Then I remembered what happened when we fell down. Natsume grabbed me and Nobara to protect us from hurting when we fell down the unreasonable long stairs. He covered our body with his. I didn't expect it to be that high. If Natsume didn't grab us, we could've died. _Died? No!_

"Natsume?" I immediately went near him. I winced in pain when I felt my ankle hurts. Maybe my ankle bumped somewhere on the stairs. Natsume's condition is worse than mine because he saved us. Because my ankle is injured, I crawled to where Natsume is.

"Natsume!" Nobara cried.

"Natsume! Wake up! Natsume!" I shook his body to wake him up while preventing not to cry. Natsume opened his eyes and then laughed weakly.

"I'm not gonna die easily!" He said. Nobara and I sighed thankfully after hearing him. I punched his stomach, Natsume groaned. "Ouch!"

"That's for making me and Nobara worried." I said while wiping my tears of joy.

"It's a miracle that you're still alive Nat. Thanks God. Can you stand up?" Nobara asked. I looked at her and Natsume. I felt jealous, Nobara's calling him Nat.

**[Normal POV]**

Natsume nodded, but when he tried to stand up, he groaned. His whole body is in pain. He landed very badly. He asked, "Can you help me?"

"Sure!" Nobara and Mikan said in chorus. They looked at each other then laughed. How can they laugh at this situation?

"Don't laugh, there! Help me stand up here!" Natsume complained while smirking. The two supported him while standing up.

"We need to hurry. I saw Mochu, Hayate, Megani-nii and Yura-nee's gone." Mikan said while helping Natsume to sit. She didn't let them see that she's injured too. She doesn't want to be a burden, they're already helping her.

Something's caught Mikan's attention behind Natsume. She let go of Natsume to Nobara's hold and tried to walk straight towards it, ignoring the pain from her ankle. The two looked at her.

"Mikan-chan!" Nobara called.

"Where are you going Polka? Get back here!" Natsume exclaimed.

She ignored them and continued to walk forward.

* * *

><p>"We are almost finished searching the whole mansion! There's no sign of their body!" Kitsu exclaimed.<p>

"What does your ghost friend say Yoichi-kun?" Tsubasa asked.

"He's not here anymore." Yoichi simply answered while looking at them, then looked at his front.

"He? So, it's a boy." Tsubasa said. But Yoichi ignored him.

"What do you want with my sister? What do you want from us?" Yoichi asked. The four looked at Yoichi and then at the direction he is looking. They can see nothing. The ghost didn't answer. Yoichi asked again, "Why did you kill him?"

This time, she answered. **"I didn't! He was the one who killed us all!"**

"But you wrote in your diary that you would kill him!" Yoichi said.

"**I tried, but before I could kill him, he killed me first. I'll show you what happened that time." **Miaka said then walked towards them. Yoichi gathered his companions, formed a circle and held each other's hands tightly.

"Close your eyes, and don't open it until I tell you to." He commanded them. They followed. After a while, the scenery changed. They are now standing inside the kitchen. The four can see them, but they cannot see those four.

_Miaka__ walked downstairs with a knife in her hands. But when she walked in the kitchen, she was shocked to see everybody lying on the floor bathing with their own blood. She saw Kuonji wiping the blood from his knife to his clothes. After that, he licked it with his tongue._

"_Why did you kill them? You monster!" Miaka ran to where the killer was and stabbed him in the stomach. _

_Kounji__ pushed her really hard making her fell on the ground. __Kuonji__ pulled out the knife in his stomach and threw it away. __Miaka__ tried to stand up, but before she did that, Kuonji lifted her up while holding her neck. She tried to take away __Kuonji's hand__ on her neck, but Kuonji's too strong. He threw her on the wall making her head bleeds._

_Someone smashed his head with a big figurine making Kuonji fell on the ground. It was one of the maids who stood up even if she was almost dead. She has three stabbed in the body. The maid smashed him again and again in the head and face, making his face disjointed. After doing that she fell on the ground and died a few moments later._

_That was the moment when the maid who just went back after her day off arrived. She saw the crime scene. She immediately ran outside to call for help._

Yoichi opened his eyes followed by the others. "That's why you always follow my sister because you're protecting her."

"**He wants her because he didn't get me. You have to hurry and save her. He is more powerful now. If he gets her, her soul will be locked with him forever. The bracelet will be gone if he will be defeated before the sun rises."**Miaka stated.

"How can we defeat him?" Yoichi asked, but Miaka's gone. He looked at his watch. It's already past 3 in the morning. Yoichi uttered a curse.

"We need to hurry guys!" He exclaimed while running down first from the attic. The others followed him.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Ten<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: **Credits to the rightful owners.

**Warning: **My grammar sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

><p>"Look! It's Tsubasa and the others!" Tonouchi shouted when they saw Tsubasa and the others running towards them.<p>

"What're you doing here?" Tsubasa asked. They stopped when they saw Tono, Subaru and Shuichi.

"Where are the others?" Yuu asked.

"They're outside! We're here to help you and the others!" Tono answered.

"Where's my sister?" Subaru asked worriedly.

"We need to hurry and look for them!" Tsubasa said. "They are in danger!"

"Let's go! We searched all the rooms excluding that area downstairs!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that you haven't gone into the library!" Tsubasa exclaimed while pointing at a huge door.

"How did you know it's a library?" Yuu asked Tsubasa.

"Mochu and I went inside when we cleaned the living room." Tsubasa answered.

"Come on guys! Let's go, we are running out of time." Yoichi said while starting to run towards the stairs. They entered the library and scanned it with their eyes. They found no one.

"Where are they?" Kitsu asked.

"There's no one here!" Koko said.

"This was the only place left! I am sure they are here!" Tsubasa said.

Koko stumbled down because of the dark and accidentally pushed the angel figurine and the bookshelf from that side opened.

"I see! There's a secret opening here that means it's a hiding place!" Sakurano exclaimed.

"Let's go take a look!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Wait!" Koko shouted. Something suddenly showed up in the corner.

"What?" Subaru asked impatiently.

"Is that Ruka and Hotaru?" Koko replied. He's not sure because the light was dim. They looked at where Koko was pointing. They saw Hotaru and Ruka lying on the ground unconscious and holding hands. They immediately ran to where the two is and checked if they're still alive.

"They're still alive!" Subaru announced gladly.

"Thanks God!" Yuu exclaimed thankfully.

"Guys, someone should go on while the others help them! We are really running out of time." Yoichi said while looking at the others. It's already four in the morning. Subaru nodded.

"Yoichi, Shuichi, Tono, and Koko you should find the others. Kitsu, Glasses, Tsubasa and I will help my sister and Nogi. We will follow you immediately after making sure these two are alright." Subaru said. They nodded. The four continued to enter the secret place while the other four was left behind to wake the two up.

Ruka opened his eyes and looked at the people around. His head hurts. "Guys, what happened?" He asked.

"We should be asking you that. What happened to the two of you? Why are you and Hotaru unconscious?" Tsubasa asked. After mentioning Hotaru's name, he immediately looked at her. Subaru's checking his sister's vital signs.

"Hotaru!" Ruka called while holding her hand. Hearing his voice, Hotaru opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

_My head hurts. _Hotaru thought and winced in pain.

"I am glad you're alright!" Ruka and Subaru said in chorus.

"Now tell us what happened? Where are the others in your team?" Tsubasa asked. "Are they alright? Are they still alive?"

"We don't know! We ran there when Nobara accidentally opened a secret way. And then, we didn't know that it is a stairs going down because of darkness. They fell. We followed, but—" Ruka halted. He's trying to remember what happened.

"But?" Yuu repeated.

"While we were running in the stairs to where Natsume, Mikan and Nobara possibly end up, Ruka and I always end up being up here again. It happened three times. The fourth time we tried to find them, before we entered that entrance, Mochu, Luna, Wakoko, three senior students and others we don't know blocked our way." Hotaru explained.

"Mochu was gone!" Tsubasa said. "We don't know what happened to him."

"The three senior students, one of them can possibly be Hayate. He was eaten by a ghost. And we believed the ghost that ate Hayate was Luna." Subaru said.

"You mean the one who has a serious crush to Imai-san?" Kitsu asked. Subaru nodded.

"Their faces were so horrible, looks like they aren't a human anymore. They got near us walking like a zombie. Their heads turned upside and down. We were cornered by them and they tried to eat me, but Hotaru showed them this necklace and asked me to hold it with her. When I did, the one who tried to eat me… was burned. The others got angry and—" Ruka said.

"And?" Kitsu asked impatiently, he's getting scared by their stories, but is curious to what happened next.

"The last thing I remembered was they opened their mouth very wide. They shouted at us very loudly that made us be thrown in the wall hardly." Ruka said while massaging his head and back.

"How sweet, even you two were thrown hardly at the wall, you didn't let go of each other!" Tsubasa exclaimed. Ruka and Hotaru blushed.

_Seriously, at a time like this? _Kitsu smacked him in the head. "Baka!"

"Ouch!" Tsubasa uttered.

"We need to save them!" Ruka said when he remembered Natsume and the two girls.

"But before that, I don't think they won't let us pass again." Hotaru said while looking behind guys. They looked at their back and were surprised to see a lot of guests coming towards them. They stood up and prepared themselves to face the evil spirits.

"When I was young, my parents used to tell me that I should not be scared of ghosts because ghosts can't hurt us but a live person can. Now, I don't think I can believe that anymore!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Shut up Andou! Be serious! These evil spirits don't know how to joke!" Subaru snapped.

"Okay-okay! Do you know a way to defeat these guys then if you can't even touch them?" Tsubasa asked.

* * *

><p>"Yoichi-kun, Sakurano-sempai, Tono-sempai, we've been running for years here! This stairs have no end!" Koko exclaimed. He's damn tired of running down. The only light they have is a single flashlight.<p>

"I think so! We've been running in a circle! I can't see the end!" Tono exclaimed. All of them are exhausted. The light of the flashlight has been turned off, forcing them to stop.

"Guys, move closer!" Sakurano exclaimed. "The battery is empty." He said and threw the flashlight, but after he threw it, the light opened again, but it was gone after it fell. They moved closer to each other. Koko felt something cold touches his shoulder.

"What should we do?" Koko heard Tono said it behind him.

"Tono-sempai, you're so cold!" Koko said.

"How did you know?" Tono asked.

"Baka! You're touching me, aren't you?" Koko snapped.

"No, I am not!" Tono said.

"Then who's—" Koko looked at his back, his eyes widen. He can only see two bright eyes staring at him. He shouted, but before Yoichi can hold him, he was gone with the ghost.

"Yome!"

"Koko!"

"This is getting worse! We should hurry up before no one will be left alive!" Tono said.

"Let's stop here! I will call someone's spirit to help us!" Yoichi said. He took out a candle and lighted it. They positioned themselves around the candle making it their center.

They seated like an Indian in the middle of the stairs and hold each other's hand.

"Whatever happened, don't let go!" Yoichi commanded. The two nodded. Then he began to call the spirit.

* * *

><p>"There are too many spirits coming to us Misaki-sempai!" Aoi exclaimed. Everyone is scared like her.<p>

"What should we do Misaki?" Kaname asked.

"Just don't let go, we need to pray for a miracle!" Misaki answered them. All of them nodded. They held each other's hand tightly and prayed.

* * *

><p>"Mikan!" Nobara called the brunette.<p>

Mikan stopped walking when she had reached what caught her attention. It's a painting on the wall.

"This girl looks like me! I think she's Miaka." She said. Miaka's wearing a black silk gown. She read the name below, **Miaka Sakura**. She looked at another painting next to it, "And who's this?" She can't read his name because it has been scratched.

She put her hand into her pocket. She felt something. It was a necklace. She then remembered when Yoichi hugged her in the garden. _Yoichi must've put it here, that brat!_ She thought then put on the necklace on her neck.

"Don't scare us like that, Polka!" Natsume exclaimed behind. Nobara's supporting him to stand up and walked. His right hand is on her shoulders.

"I was just looking at these paintings." Mikan said while looking at them again. She was shocked when the guy that was painted was gone, but the girl's still there. She stepped back, but she stumbled down because of her hurt ankle.

"Mikan!" Nobara gasped when she saw what she's wearing. Natsume was shocked too. She's wearing different clothes now. Mikan varied her gaze at her body. She's now wearing the black silk gown that she just saw in the painting.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Eleven<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: **Credits to the owner.

**Warning: **My grammar sucks.

**Author's Note: **Belated Happy Father's Day to all the wonderful Dad's out there. Excluding mine. LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

><p>"Mikan!" Nobara gasped when she saw what she's wearing. Natsume was shocked too. She's wearing different clothes now. Mikan varied her gaze at her body. She's now wearing the black silk gown that she just saw in the painting. She was about to say something, but her wrist where the bracelet was located ached like hell.<p>

"Arggh!" She groaned while holding it.

"Mikan!" Natsume called worriedly when he saw her wincing from pain. And then, a man from behind walked towards Mikan. Mikan looked at Natsume and then behind her, the man smiled.

"**You'll be mine… finally!"** He said.

"I won't let that happen!" Natsume shouted. The man looked at him. He waved his hand, making Natsume and Nobara be thrown on the wall. Natsume tried to stand up again, but Nobara's unconscious.

"Natsume! Nobara!" Mikan shouted. She's having a hard time to stand up. Her energy is draining more and more. The man walked towards the two. Mikan remembered her vision about Natsume.

But then again, she remembered her necklace. She immediately takes it off from her neck and threw it to him. The necklace just transparently passed through his body, but it affected him. He screamed because his body burned. All of a sudden, he's not in sight anymore.

Mikan helped Natsume to stand up even though she's out of energy and her ankle ached like hell. They tried to wake Nobara up, but she won't wake up.

"We still need to find his body!" Natsume said. He reaches out the necklace that Mikan threw. He put it in Nobara's hand. "We need to go!"

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"They can't touch her. The necklace is in her hand. We should finish our mission. We need to save them all polka! They need us!" Natsume stated. Mikan nodded while remembering all her friends. They started running slowly while holding each other's hand. They're injured badly.

"Do you think Hotaru and Ruka are safe after we've been separated?" Mikan asked.

"They better be!" Natsume exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"We are surrounded!" Tono stated. Shuichi looked around, even though it's dark, they can see them. Yoichi uttered one last word and a light suddenly showed up revealing three human figures in white. They fought with the evil spirits that surrounded the three. The evil spirits temporarily defeated.<p>

"Woaah! You called many good spirits!" Tono exclaimed.

A man wearing white clothes walked near them and asked, "You called me?"

"He looked like Natsume!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"I am Ichirru. I came here with Archangel Gabriel and Archangel Michael." He said. The two archangels are still fighting.

"Are you an angel too?" Yoichi asked.

"I am not, but soon to be." Ichirru said.

"You need to help us." Tono said. "We can't defeat evil spirits by ourselves."

"I can see that." Ichirru replied. "What can I help you?" He said while looking at the gray haired lad, the youngest among the three.

"Take us to where my sister is. We need to hurry, it's 4:55 am" Yoichi said.

"Let's go then!" Ichirru said.

"What about them?" Shuichi asked, looking at the two angels.

"Don't worry about them. They know what to do." Ichirru said.

* * *

><p>They noticed that the man who attacked Natsume and Nobara is chasing them. His face is half burnt.<p>

"I'll save you no matter what! I love you very much Mikan! I'll not let him do what he wants to you." Natsume exclaimed. Mikan felt reassured, but at the same time, scared. She already had seen this scene.

Mikan felt her body getting weaker every moment passed. She doesn't know why. She's not even seeing a vision as of now. She accidentally tripped by her hurt ankle and they stumbled down. Then the man who's chasing them had reached them. Natsume stood up and went in front of her to shield her. "You cannot have her because she's mine, only mine! So get away from her!"

Suddenly, the one who's chasing them levitated Natsume up and suffocated him. He's trying to kill Natsume while protecting her. Natsume's holding his neck, preventing himself not to be suffocated. She's just staring at Natsume being killed by that man because she felt so weak and have no more strength to stand up.

"Nooooooo! Please don't kill him!" She shouted. "Natsumeee!"

* * *

><p>Nobara opened her eyes when she heard the scream. She looked around and searched for the other two. "Natsume! Mikan!" She noticed the necklace in her hands.<p>

_They are in danger, I need to save them._ She stands up.

"**Nobara****!"** A soft voice called her from behind. She looked around to see who it was.

"Mikan?" She asked while looking at the girl. "Where's Natsume?"

"**I'm Miaka! I'll show you where his body is. You need to burn it no matter what. You have to go this way." **She said while pointing in the opposite direction where Natsume and Mikan went. There are too many doors.

"**You need to find the red door. His body is located there. I will go help your friends."** She said then went gone.

Nobara ran to where she was pointing and immediately looked for a red door. When she finally saw it, she tried to open it but it's locked. She noticed that she was followed by the evil spirits.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kuonji<strong>**!**" Miaka called his name. The man looked at her. "**Leave them alone!**" She continued.

"**Long time no see my love.**" Kuonji speaks. He then threw Natsume into the wall, he's now unconscious. "**You have no business with me this time, my love!**" He said and looked at Mikan. "**She'll be mine… forever!**"

"Aaaaaaarghh!" Mikan groaned. The pain from her wrist is getting harder to bear and is crawling to her body.

"**Stop it! You can't have her! I won't let you!**" Miaka said.

"**Is that so? You can't stop me, my love.**" Kuonji said. He then laughed out loud. Miaka walked towards Mikan and hold her.

"**Mikan!**" Miaka called. Mikan looked at her while wincing in pain. "**Bear it with me.**" Mikan nodded and she passed out. Miaka's spirit went inside her body.

She opened her eyes and looked at Kuonji. **"I told you, I'll stop you no matter what."**

"**What are you doing? Why did you get inside her body?**" Kuonji asked. "**Are you that excited to be with her body? But after I got her body I'll give it to you so that we can live and be together again. I can have his body.**" He said while looking at Natsume's body lying on the floor.

"**You can't have me, you can't have her and you can't have him! You should go to where you belong!" **She said and continued, **"… To hell! That's where you belong!"**

* * *

><p>"Nobara!" Tono called out when they saw Nobara trying to open the door. Nobara looked at them. And was shocked when she saw Natsume with them, he's floating in the air though.<p>

"Natsume!" She called out.

"He's not Natsume. He's Ichirru." Yoichi said. Nobara nodded after realizing that he's not Natsume. "What are doing here? Where are Mikan-nee and Natsume-nii?"

"I don't know where they are. A man attacked us, I went unconscious and when I woke up, they are not with me. I heard a scream and then someone that looks like Mikan showed up and told me to look for this red door. She said that Kuonji's corpse is here and I need to burn it." Nobara explained.

"That's Miaka!" Yoichi said.

"Miaka's here?" Ichirru asked.

"Yeah, she said it was her name and she said she'll go to where the others are and help them." Nobara said.

"That's good!" Tono said.

"Let's hurry and open this door, it's already 5:30, the sun will show up any minute now!" Yoichi panicked. They immediately tried to destroy the door. Nobara spotted something under the rug.

"Guys! What's this?" She said while getting the metallic thing under the rug.

"It must be the key!" Shuichi exclaimed. They opened the door through it. They saw a big coffin in the middle of the room, they hurriedly ran towards it.

They opened the coffin revealing a man's body. The body is now a skeleton wearing cloth. The smell wasn't nice, making them covered their noses. Tono vomited in the corner.

"It's probably him! We need to burn it immediately." Shuichi exclaimed.

"That's a good idea, guys, but how about them?" Nobara said while looking at the door. The bad spirits are coming through them. Some are walking, the other's are crawling on the walls and ceiling. Tono immediately ran to their side when he saw it.

"I'll protect you all!" Ichirru said.

"Me too! I'll fight with him." Yoichi said and Shuichi nodded to indicate that he'll fight too.

"I'll burn the body." Tono volunteered.

"I have a necklace protector too! I'll protect Tono-sempai!" Nobara exclaimed.

"Hmm, Guys… We have a problem…" Tono said while looking at their what-is-the-problem-and-hurry-up-and-tell-us faces.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Twelve<em>

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **Credits to the owner.

**Warning: **My grammar sucks.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for putting up with me and patiently waiting for my update. Anyways, here is it. Please, please tell me what you think ne~ Please leave me a review. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Mansion<strong>

_Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

><p>Kounji lifted up Mikan while holding her neck. Mikan struggled from his grasped.<p>

"**If I can't have them, then I'll kill her body and have her soul. Even if you help them, she can't destroy this bracelet. She'll be mine, forever.**" He said crazily.

Miaka was obliged to get out of Mikan's body because something was forcing her out. Mikan's body cannot handle two souls at a time. Kuonji laughed.

"I-can't-breathe! Let-go-of-me!" Mikan uttered.

"**Kuonji****! Let her go!" **Miaka shouted. She can't get near the two. It's like something's preventing her to get near them. Something caught her eyes, the bracelet. It's more powerful when Kuonji's near.

He opened his eyes and saw that he's killing Mikan. He then remembered something in his pocket. He tried to stand up and threw it to Kuonji making him winced in pain and let go of Mikan. The necklace was destroyed as soon as it touched Kuonji's body. He immediately ran to where Mikan is.

"Mikan, are you alright?" He asked. He ignored all the pain in his body to make sure Mikan's alright.

"Natsume?" Mikan tried to stand up.

"**You Bastard!**" Kuonji shouted as he recovered. Natsume hugged Mikan as Kuonji got near them. Miaka prevented him to go near them, but Kuonji just ate her soul.

"Miaka!" Mikan shouted as she witnessed him eating Miaka. She was paralyzed by the sight of him

* * *

><p>"What's the problem?" Shuichi asked impatiently.<p>

"I need a lighter or something I can use to burn this corpse." Tono said. Yoichi sighed and handed him the match that he used to light the candle to call for help.

"Moron! Do it now!" Yoichi shouted as he looked at his watch. 5: 58 am. Tono lighted the match affright. Finally, when he lit the match, he immediately threw it inside the coffin making the body burned. Since they put the fuel that they had found in the corner of the current room to the corpse, the fire immediately spreads. All the bad spirits ran away outside at once.

"Let's burn the whole place!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"It's a good idea!" Tono agreed. "Maybe it'll end the curse."

* * *

><p>As Kounji went near them to harm them both, Mikan and Natsume saw that he was starting to be burnt.<p>

"**Nooooooooooooooooo****!**" He shouted as his soul was burning. The both just watched him because they have no more strength to move. As soon as he was gone, they felt relieved. They hugged each other. They are now safe. But then, they saw a smoke coming from the door.

"Let's get out of here! They're probably looking for us." Natsume said. Mikan nodded. They supported each other to stand up and looked for their way out.

* * *

><p>Misaki and the other's saw a smoke coming out from the mansion as they looked at it. The sun is starting to rise.<p>

"What's happening inside Misaki-nee? Why haven't they come out! The sun is starting to rise!" Sumire cried out. "Where's Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun!"

They noticed that the bad ghosts around them are gone one by one. "Look!" Aoi shouted as she witnessed Hotaru, Ruka, Subaru, Yuu, Kitsu and Tsubasa walked out of the mansion. They all immediately ran to them and helped them.

"Where are the others?" Kaname asked.

"We don't know, we were separated as we saw Ruka and Hotaru. The others were looking for Nobara, Mikan and Natsume." Tsubasa answered.

"I hope they're alright!" Aoi exclaimed. Misaki cried as he saw Tsubasa. Tsubasa saw the tears and immediately hugged her. The other's hugged each other too.

* * *

><p>"Let's see each other again next time. Get out of here safely." Ichirru said while bidding a goodbye with the two angels. After saying that, the three were immediately gone with the light.<p>

"We have to look for my sister first and Natsume!" Yoichi exclaimed.

"There's no time! They're probably on their way out too like us. The mansion will collapse any minute. Let's get out of here for now!" Tono exclaimed. Before Yoichi can complain, he saw that the ceiling was starting to collapse. They hurriedly ran straight ahead upstairs.

Minutes later, after Tsubasa and the others went out, Yoichi, Tono, Shuichi and Nobara ran out of the mansion.

"Where are Natsume and Mikan?" Tono asked as they were greeted by the others. Aoi cried as she didn't see her brother with the second batch. Yoichi tried to go back inside the mansion to look for his sister but was stopped by the senpais. They can see the mansion is collapsing with the fires.

"They looked up above as they see the ghosts flying towards the sky. They are in peace. They can already see the sun. They cried as no Natsume or Mikan came out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>He helped Mikan to get out of the small exit at the back of the mansion. They saw it when they were looking for an exit because the stairs towards the library already collapsed. It was the end of the underground. Mikan has no more strength. The bracelet's still on her wrist and she cannot feel the pain anymore. Natsume let her lay on the ground as soon as they got out.<p>

"Mikan, hold on! I'll take this bracelet out of you." Natsume cried out while looking at Mikan's condition, she's dying. The bracelet is taking her life energy. He tried to take off the bracelet from her wrist, but he can't. The only way to take it off is to cut Mikan's hand. But Natsume can't let that happen.

"Natsume, I am very sorry to hurt you. I didn't let you explain yourself first before breaking up with you. I still love you and I want you back, but I don't want you to hurt Nobara-chan." Mikan said. Natsume didn't answer, instead, he kissed Mikan's hand. His tears are falling on his cheeks while staring at her sincerely.

Before the sun fully rises, Natsume kissed Mikan on the lips. A light suddenly showed in the center of the swimming pool making them suddenly blinded by it. Mikan was shocked to see it too, and sat down to see it clearly. A figure walked out of the light.

"Thank you for freeing me from him." The voice softly said.

"Miaka?" Mikan asked after she recognized the voice.

"The true love's kiss broke the curse. I didn't know that." Miaka said and think hard.

"How come? This is not a fairy tale." Natsume smirked. He remembered the terrifying things happened inside.

"I know. Kuonji never felt true love before. That's what he wanted. He fell in love with me after marrying my mother. But I love somebody else, that's why he became obsessed. He puts all his feelings in the bracelet. When he saw Mikan, he thought he would be loved." Miaka explained.

Mikan and Natsume looked at the bracelet on her wrist. In an instant, it was gone. The two of them were glad.

"I have to go." Miaka said.

"Wait! I have a question." Mikan called out before Miaka stepped into the light again.

"Just ask me anything." Miaka said.

"Why the police men didn't find yours and Kuonji's body at the crime scene? You were all dead when the witness arrived. What happened? My brother and the others did not find your body." Mikan asked. Apparently, she saw all the things that Yoichi discovered by her ability.

"Ah, that…" Miaka paused and then continued, "That time when one of my loyal maid killed Kuonji, I was still alive. When I woke up, probably the time when the witness ran off to call for help… I stood up to escape, but Kuonji was still alive even if his head was all messed up. I have no more strength to run fast and I was very dizzy because I hit into the wall. He reached me in no time. He killed himself together with me in that room with the red door. My corpse was under his corpse. Your brother and the others didn't notice it because of the way it looks." She smiled.

"…" Mikan made a face that tells That-Made-Sense while Natsume was dumbfounded of the things they were talking about. But somehow, because he is a genius, he connected the things that the two were talking about and came up with So-That's-What-Happened outcome.

"Then, I'll go now, Mikan-chi." Miaka bid. The two were amazed to find another figure came out of the light. The guy looks exactly like Natsume as how Miaka looks exactly as Mikan. The two hugged while bidding a farewell to them. Then, the light was gone.

All of a sudden, one by one, figures are shown lying around near the swimming pool area. Mikan and Natsume looked at them. They are their friends, Luna, Wakoko, Mochu, Koko, Megane, Yuri and Hayate. They are all unconscious.

* * *

><p>All of them hurriedly ran towards the backyard as they saw the weird light at the back of the burning mansion. They saw Mikan and Natsume hugging each other. They were shocked to see the others lying on the ground unconscious. They were happy to know everyone's safe.<p>

A group of firemen immediately came and extinguished the fire in the mansion, but they were too late because the mansion was already burnt down. And the medical people immediately gave first aid to all the injured students.

The gang went home safely and was thankful to be alive after the incident. Mikan, Natsume and Nobara stayed in the hospital for a couple of weeks. When they told the others about their story and the spooky mansion, no one believed them. Of course, with those ludicrous incidents, who will?

Nobara set Natsume free because she knew Natsume and Mikan really love each other. Mikan and Natsume became lovers again.

Everyone didn't forget everything that has happened from that place, especially the life and death struggled. But they slowly moved on as time goes by.

* * *

><p>After a few years, the seniors graduated at Gakuen Alice and became professionals, while the others are still in college. They still treasured the bonds that made stronger from that incident even if they have a different life now. Even if the others are far away, they still made a contact with each other.<p>

The gang organized an outing to celebrate the seniors' success. As they passed in a certain area towards their destination, they were all shocked by what they are currently witnessing. It's like the mansion that they once called Spooky Mansion haven't burnt down that time a few years back. It's still standing as they first saw it. What shocked them the most is that, they cannot finish going to the end of the road in front of it. It's like a mirror facing a mirror, that when it comes to an end, they'll go back from the beginning.

It has no end.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Thirteen<em>

_**The End~**_


	14. Afterword

**Spooky Mansion**

**[Afterword]**

* * *

><p>This is my first horror story so I hope you like it.<p>

November was nearing that time when I thought that I should make a horror story.

I was inspired by the Philippine TV series from a long time ago entitled, S.P.I.R.I.T.S.

You'll Be Safe here by Rivermaya was their theme song.

. . .

As this story [Spooky Mansion] progressed, I was also inspired by the songs:

Tourniquet by Evanescence, Please Don't Leave Me by Pink and Pushing Me Away by Linkin' Park.

I was thinking that those songs were perfect for this fanfiction of mine.

So I included the lyrics while writing the chapters.

. . .

I already finished the story, but ended up revising it after reading it again.

I saw a lot of mistakes and grammatical errors.

At least now, I can say that, I reduced it to at least 75% less errors.

I also made it to at least 5 pages per chapter, except for Chapter Six.

Well, that chapter mostly has all the lyrics, so it ended up to 8 pages long.

The contents of the Chapter Six without the lyrics amounted to 4 pages only.

I wanted my stories to have a constant amount of pages per chapter that's why.

But I guess, it depends, though.

. . .

Well…

Thank you all for supporting this story.

I really appreciated all your reviews!

I'm so happy when you added me and this story to your favorite and subscription lists.

And even though I did not update this story for a long time, you still waited for my updates.

Thank you so much!

Words can't contain my happiness, but I wanted to at least tell you that I am really happy!

And I am really grateful to you, my dear readers.

. . .

I thought of a sequel to this story, but I think it won't happen sooner.

I have to finish my other on-going stories first before I write a new one.

If you are interested, please support my other stories too.

And for those who supported all my stories or even if not all, thank you so so so much!

. . .

That would be all.

Thank you and God bless you always!

Perhaps I'll see you in my other stories…

. . .

Until next time~

* * *

><p><strong>-[Princess Mei Mikan]-<strong>


End file.
